


Пароль

by Geru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geru/pseuds/Geru
Summary: Акутсу знает, что Кайдо любит Инуи и по доброте душевной пытается помочь.pov Кайдо





	1. Chapter 1

Ты скажи пароль,  
Я скажу ответ.  
Ты уже во мне,  
Я уже в тебе.  
Нам не глубоко,  
Нам страшно и легко.  
Старая игра  
В стиле кто кого.  
Агата Кристи «Пароль»

Они сидели на берегу реки, разгоряченные тренировкой. Свежие синяки привлекали к себе внимание, но Кайдо уже привык к тому, что новые появлялись чуть ли не каждую неделю, и не парился по этому поводу. Акутсу тоже досталось, и он приложил банку с газировкой к скуле, на которой наливался синяк.  
После усиленной тренировки по карате хотелось расслабиться, и Кайдо завалился на траву. Подложил под голову руки. Прикрыл глаза, успев заметить, что Акутсу последовал его примеру и тоже улегся.  
Похоже, Кайдо задремал. По крайней мере, когда он открыл глаза, уже сгущались сумерки. Он приподнялся.  
– Извини. Я уснул.  
Джин даже не повернулся, так и остался лежать с закрытыми глазами, но ответил:  
– Я тоже. Все нормально.  
– Мы с Инуи договорились встретиться сегодня, так что мне пора бежать.  
– Признаешься ему?  
Кайдо замер на середине движения. Но, так и не обернувшись к Акутсу, дотянулся до куртки гакурана и оделся, прежде чем ответить:  
– Нет.  
– Кайдо, которого я знаю, обычно не сдаётся.  
– Это другое, – сердито шикнул Кайдо. Джин сел и посмотрел на него. Кайдо залился краской, но в сумерках этого почти не было заметно. По крайней мере, Кайдо на это надеялся.  
– Мы же парни. И потом... Я же... Вот.  
Кайдо развел руки, демонстрируя себя, подразумевая, что он страшный и вообще, кто захочет встречаться с таким?  
– Это за тобой толпы фанаток ходят. От тебя ж на километр веет крутизной.  
Акутсу достал пачку сигарет и закурил. Выводя Кайдо своим спокойным, но навязчивым интересом.  
– Вот про что я и говорю. Может, мне тоже курить начать? Тоже буду крутым.  
Кайдо потянулся к пачке, но Джин мгновенно убрал ее с травы в карман.  
– Даже не думай. Тебе это не нужно. Ты знаешь, что в школе есть твой фан-клуб? Они продают твои фотки по пятьсот иен каждую.  
Кайдо опять залился румянцем, уставившись на Акутсу.  
– Ч-что?  
– Что слышал. Так что задумайся, может, твой Инуи тоже мечтает о тебе, только боится признаться. Как и ты.  
Кайдо закусил губу. Он сам мечтал о таком развитии событий.  
– Пока не признаешься, не узнаешь.  
Кайдо схватил свою сумку и встал.  
– Не понимаю твоего интереса к этому. Но все равно спасибо. До завтра!  
Джин промолчал, наблюдая за уходящим Кайдо, а потом снова откинулся на траву и закрыл глаза. Он никуда не торопился.

– Опять синяк! – Инуи с осуждением смотрел на Кайдо. – Вы с Акутсу слишком увлекаетесь на тренировках.  
Кайдо пожал плечами:  
– Я не красавчик, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
Инуи вздохнул и посмотрел на Кайдо:  
– Ты слишком строг к себе. Ты очень даже красивый, а когда спишь, ещё и милый.  
Кайдо покраснел. Сердце забилось в бешеном ритме. Может, Акутсу прав, и Кайдо стоит признаться? Кайдо сделал глубокий вдох, открыл рот...  
– Выбрали что-нибудь?  
Кайдо закрыл рот. Помотал головой, смотря на официантку.  
– Вот это, пожалуйста, – Инуи ткнул пальцем в меню на несколько пунктов. Девушка записала, повторила заказ и, когда Инуи кивнул, ушла. Но момент был упущен.  
– Ты хотел что-то сказать?  
Кайдо вновь помотал головой. Они уже намного старше, а Кайдо чувствовал себя рядом с Инуи как и два года назад и все так же не находил слов в его присутствии.  
– Ясно, – улыбнулся Инуи. – Вот, новое меню для твоей команды.  
Кайдо взял тетрадку и пролистнул ее.  
– Спасибо. Это не будет считаться диверсией? Все-таки твоя школа тоже выступает.  
– О, не волнуйся об этом. Ты же все равно отказываешься от самого главного компонента, – хитро улыбнулся Инуи.  
Кайдо побледнел и с нервной усмешкой ответил:  
– Если я добавлю к штрафному сету с Акутсу ещё и соки, команда просто разбежится.  
Инуи рассмеялся:  
– В этом есть доля правды.  
Они посидели ещё какое-то время, поговорив об учёбе: приближающийся новый год обучения для Инуи – выпускной из старшей школы. Как и все школьники, думающие о своём будущем, Инуи уже определился с выбором вуза. С нового года у него начнётся подготовка к экзаменам. Но Инуи пообещал, что встречи по воскресеньям останутся. Кайдо улыбнулся, кивнув.  
Когда они вышли из кафе, уже давно стемнело. Солнце в Японии и так садится рано, словно подтверждая поговорку: "Рано в кровать, рано вставать", а в январе темнело и того раньше. Кайдо с тоской думал, что и сегодня он не решился на признание и Инуи теперь увидит только через неделю. А Акутсу поднимет его на смех уже завтра. Ну, как сказать "на смех". Молчаливый взгляд Акутсу был весьма красноречив.

Понедельник начался со школьной тренировки. Кайдо пришёл самым первым. Как всегда. Как и положено новому капитану.  
Ещё в декабре он принял бразды правления от выпускающегося капитана, и никто не посмел оспорить несомненный авторитет Кайдо.  
Хотя… никто бы и не рискнул.

Когда Кайдо пришёл в эту школу, он знал, что в команде присутствует тот самый Акутсу Джин из Ямабуки. Кайдо пригласили по спортивной стипендии, чтобы качественно повысить уровень игры школы на соревнованиях. Как и Акутсу годом ранее. А вот для Акутсу, который пропустил первую неделю тренировок, Змей из Сейгаку стал сюрпризом. На первой же совместной тренировке они подрались. Кайдо никогда не боялся Акутсу и не побоялся сделать тому замечание по поводу пропущенных тренировок. И слово за слово это закончилось мордобоем. Капитану команды не хватило ни сил, ни авторитета, чтобы их успокоить. Но вот выговор от тренера возымел действие. Кайдо не хотел терять место в команде, Акутсу не радовала перспектива вылететь из школы вообще. Чего тот больше всего не хотел – подвести маму, а проёбанная школа – это самый первый пункт в её списке прегрешений. Драки прекратились, а вот цепляться друг к другу они не перестали. И не дай боги кому-либо встать на их пути в этот момент. Первое время команде казалось, что они все вместе сидят на коробке с фейерверками и фитиль уже искрит. После серьезного предупреждения по поводу драк Акутсу бесило буквально все. И ему не обязательно было кого-то избивать, чтобы навести страх на окружающих. Взрывной характер демона из Ямабуки никуда не делся. А Кайдо не считал необходимым как-то сдерживаться, если тот на него наезжал. И, особенно, если Акутсу наезжал на сокомандников. После нескольких таких наездов, которые остановил Кайдо, матами и пинками урезонив Акутсу, их стали называть Широ и Куро*. За глаза, конечно же. Кайдо сначала негодовал: почему это он Широ? В каком месте? Форма чёрная, волосы чёрные. И пусть гакуран и у Акутсу теперь чёрный, но волосы все равно белые. Но позже понял, что это как в американских фильмах – хороший и плохой копы. И стал этим пользоваться. Акутсу тоже быстро просёк, что к чему, и почему-то не возражал. А перед летними каникулами и вовсе предложил побыть его спарринг-партнёром для карате, ну и заодно обучить кое-чему. Кайдо, которому требовался выход энергии, пока не было матчей, согласился сразу же. И вот почти каждый день, особенно если не было школьных тренировок и встреч с Инуи у Кайдо, они зависали на берегу реки практически до сумерек, отрабатывая приемы друг на друге.  
А незадолго до Нового года Акутсу случайно узнал о влюбленности Кайдо. В Инуи. И почему-то никак не мог взять и просто забыть эту тему, чуть ли не каждую неделю уговаривая Кайдо признаться. Сперва они даже подрались, но потом Кайдо понял, что для Акутсу сексуальная ориентация Кайдо не повод для шуток или пересудов. Слухи по школе не ползли, над Кайдо никто не смеялся и гомиком не обзывал. И Кайдо с удивлением признал, что, возможно, Акутсу действительно сопереживает ему из какого-то дружеского чувства. И его поддержка была даже приятной. Сам факт того, что Акутсу знал самую большую тайну Кайдо и продолжал общаться как ни в чем не бывало, делал Кайдо счастливым. Разве это не дружба? Даже если Кайдо и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь назовет своим другом – Акутсу Джина.

– После школы как обычно? – Акутсу хлопнул Кайдо по плечу, проходя мимо, к своему шкафчику, после тренировки. Кайдо кивнул и внезапно зарделся. Он очень хотел знать, что конкретно думает Акутсу о нем, но то, что Акутсу не было противно общаться с геем, поддерживать с ним, с Кайдо, нормальные пацанские отношения, успокаивало хотя бы ненадолго ежедневные терзания Кайдо.

После двух уроков истории, которые Кайдо едва не проспал, и в этом не было вины Кайдо – у учителя был настолько монотонный голос, что все эти Секигахара, Масамуне и Тойетоми моментально превращались в слова колыбельной, после японского, математики, физики и английского, Кайдо наконец-то обрёл свободу и рванул к реке. Часть дня после школы и занятий он давно полюбил. Но сейчас она хоть и напоминала совместные тренировки с Инуи в средней школе, в то же время разительно отличалась.  
Акутсу уже развалился на берегу и курил.  
– Опять прогулял?  
– Мне биология ни к чему. Будто механику и гонщику она нужна.  
– То есть это окончательный выбор?  
– А куда мне ещё? Не в национальную ж команду по теннису.  
Кайдо бросил сумку на землю и сел рядом с Акутсу.  
– Инуи тоже уже выбрал специальность. В Токайдо собирается поступать. С апреля начнёт готовиться.  
Акутсу затянулся и выпустил облако дыма.  
– Ладно, я могу понять два года назад, допустим, когда он выпускался, было не до этого. Потом выпускался ты. Но сейчас. Вы оба в дрейфе, все спокойно, почему ты ещё тянешь.  
– Опять ты про это. Почему тебя это так интересует? – повторил Кайдо вопрос, на который Акутсу не ответил в прошлый раз.  
– Мы же друзья. И потом, разве ты можешь это обсудить ещё с кем-то?  
Кайдо шмыгнул носом. По телу, от груди, разлилось приятное тепло. Он уткнулся головой в руки, пряча смущение и довольную улыбку.  
– С-спасибо.  
Акутсу хмыкнул.  
– Скоро четырнадцатое февраля. Вся школа только и твердит об этом. Рискнешь?  
– Сделать шоколад и подарить ему? Как-то... Писец как банально.  
– Пха, а ты хочешь не банально? Подвезти тебя на байке к его школе? Вручишь букет роз, встанешь на колено...  
Кайдо покраснел, засмеялся и пихнул Акутсу в плечо.  
– Тупая мысль. Я скорее спрыгну по дороге.  
Акутсу докурил и поднялся.  
– Но если надумаешь – не стесняйся.  
Он скинул куртку на землю, встал в стойку и поманил Кайдо как в дешёвых китайских боевиках. Кайдо хищно ухмыльнулся и, тоже скинув куртку, нанес удар ногой.

Но почему-то только в словах Акутсу это было просто. Вот так вот взять и признаться. Или подарить шоколад. Кайдо даже зашёл в один из магазинов, украшенный по случаю Дня святого Валентина, чтобы купить шоколадку для Инуи. Но когда заметил, что во всем магазине одни только девушки, тут же вышел. Возможно, приготовить шоколад самому и правда идея получше. Сварить-то он сварил. А отдать не смог. Когда отдавать? Накануне? Четырнадцатого февраля или после? "Спасибо, семпай, за твою заботу обо мне, но вообще-то я тебя люблю" – выглядело тупо ещё при пятом повторении. Что уж говорить о сотом?  
Поэтому, в первый же понедельник после ДСВ, Кайдо сидел на берегу реки и заедал чувство досады на самого себя своими же конфетами. В компании Акутсу.  
– Вкусный шоколад, зря не подарил.  
Кайдо, глаза которого покраснели от сдерживаемых слез, посмотрел на Акутсу. Как тот с удовольствием ест одну за другой его конфеты. Кайдо переборщил с порошками какао и зеленого чая, и поэтому зелёно-коричневые конфетки хоть и выглядели красиво, но вряд ли могли считаться сладостью.  
– Тебе нравится?  
Акутсу с ухмылкой кивнул.  
– Я вообще люблю сладкое, но после ДСВ молочный и сладкий шоколад уже в горло не лезет.  
Кайдо усмехнулся.  
– Не знал, что ты сладкоежка.  
Акутсу оскалился, демонстрируя клыки*, Кайдо засмеялся:  
– Чоковампайр.  
Акутсу улыбнулся в ответ. Кайдо отвернулся, смотря на блики заходящего солнца на реке.  
– Спасибо, Акутсу.  
Несмотря на то, что Кайдо не признался сам, он чувствовал себя отверженным. И сейчас компания Джина скрасила его одиночество. Акутсу доел последнюю конфету из коробки и завалился на траву:  
– Тебе спасибо.  
* - про сладкоежек говорят: "имеет сладкий зуб" chocovampire – шоколадный вампир.

И все-таки всю неделю после – Кайдо ходил как пришибленный. Отказался от тренировки с Джином в среду, сославшись на важные дела. И да, может, они у Кайдо и были, но вот только Акутсу этому не поверил. Слишком уж переживал Кайдо из-за упущенной возможности. Потом, уже после съеденной коробки шоколада, пришло осознание, что можно было съесть её вот точно так же, поделив с Инуи. Но поезд уже ушёл, а в следующем году Инуи будет совсем не до Кайдо и не до его чувств. Кайдо решил, что сделает признание на четырнадцатое марта. Это день, когда парни дарят ответный подарок, и пусть Инуи не дарил Кайдо шоколад, для Кайдо их годы дружбы и поддержки Инуи уже были подарком. Так что, возможно, поводов для этого дня даже больше. А чтобы не сдрейфить он сказал о дате и Акутсу. Уж тот-то проследит за соблюдением Кайдо собственного обещания.

– Завтра?  
Кайдо кивнул. Весеннее солнце уже хорошо пригревало, и они оба нежились в его лучах, отдыхая после тренировки.  
– А если сдрейфишь? Или он откажется?  
Кайдо пожал плечами. Он действительно не думал об этом. Пока ещё.  
– Ну, утопишь меня в этой реке, чтобы прекратить мои страдания.  
Акутсу хмыкнул. Он откинулся на траву.  
– Это будет непросто. Учитывая полгода наших тренировок и твой несговорчивый характер.  
– Да ладно. Если не получится, я буду в таком настроении, что вряд ли буду испытывать желание драться.  
Акутсу вновь хмыкнул, закрывая глаза.

Кайдо договорился встретиться с Инуи ближе к вечеру, и поэтому забежал домой переодеться. Но уйти не успел. Раздался звонок в дверь, Кайдо пошёл открывать, зная, что мама вышла в магазин, и обомлел. Перед ним стоял Инуи. В измятой школьной форме, с ссадиной на щеке, с перекошенными очками из-за сломанной дужки на них. Он мялся на пороге, словно не понимая, зачем он здесь и почему.  
– Семпай? Что случилось?  
– Кайдо... Я могу зайти?  
– Да, да, конечно!  
Кайдо открыл дверь пошире, впуская Инуи.  
– Помочь?  
– Нет, все нормально. Я просто... упал.  
Кайдо отвел Инуи на кухню и предложил ему воды, когда тот устроился за столом.  
– Я здесь. Ты хотел что-то мне сказать? – Инуи пристально посмотрел на Кайдо. Поправил очки знакомым жестом, и Кайдо заметил, что костяшки пальцев Инуи покраснели, словно после удара. Он замер. Вот гадство...  
– Мм, пожелать удачи в следующем году.  
– Что-то важное. Кайдо, скажи мне.  
Каору подошёл к Инуи, сел рядом.  
– Это Акутсу, да? Ты с ним подрался?  
Инки кивнул.  
– Он ждал меня у школы. Сначала, ничего не объясняя, потащил за собой. Когда я отказался идти с ним, мы подрались.  
Инуи виновато улыбнулся.  
– Ему следовало сразу сказать, что он хочет, чтобы я зашёл к тебе. То, что у нас встреча вечером, его почему-то не успокоило.  
– Он переживает, что я испугаюсь. И не скажу тебе это… важное.  
– И что же это? О чём знает Акутсу, но ты не говоришь мне?  
Кайдо поднял на Инуи взгляд:  
– То, что я люблю тебя.  
Кайдо показалось, что время остановилось. Он даже успел понять, почему Акутсу помог Кайдо таким образом. Буквально привел Инуи к нему домой. В любом другом месте Кайдо бы испугался и сбежал. Снова. А здесь Каору некуда деться. Некуда бежать.  
– Вот как... – задумчиво произнёс Инуи и снял очки. – Я предполагал нечто подобное.  
А потом Инуи склонился и поцеловал Кайдо. И все мысли вылетели из его головы.

Они стали встречаться. Кайдо витал в облаках, наслаждаясь встречами с Инуи, на которых он мог касаться его, брать за руку, целовать. Ничего серьёзного они не делали, привыкая друг к другу, осваиваясь в новой роли. Но пока что Кайдо хватало того, что было.  
Единственное, что омрачало его счастье – Акутсу. В конце учебного года соревнований не предвиделось, тренировок стало меньше, и Акутсу забил на школу. Когда Кайдо пытался дозвониться ему – отвечал через раз, на берег реки приходил едва ли раз в неделю и то, чтобы сказать, что он занят. Общение с Акутсу сошло практически на нет. И Кайдо это бесило. Он же не собирался рассказывать Акутсу весь вечер о том, как ему хорошо с Инуи. Да и раньше они это не обсуждали, все-таки это не самая лучшая тема для разговоров, чего Джин испугался? Вины Кайдо за собой не видел. Он ещё понял, если бы сам динамил Акутсу, отговариваясь встречами с Инуи, так нет же. Инуи серьезно учился, в отличие от них двоих, даже в конце учебного года, и поэтому Кайдо виделся с ним ненамного чаще, чем раньше. Но, что происходило и почему его динамил Акутсу, Кайдо понять не мог. Но всерьёз решил исправить это. На каникулах Кайдо съездил в Икебукуро и купил Акутсу в подарок мотошлем, самый крутой, на который хватило накопленных денег. А так как Кайдо все так же не ел в столовке, вредных привычек не имел и тратил деньги разумно, то подарок получился солидный. Первого апреля, как Кайдо и подозревал, Акутсу на тренировке не появился. Второго тоже. Поэтому днем он предупредил маму, что может задержаться и поехал к Акутсу в гости.

Кайдо звонил в дверь долго. Через полчаса он все-таки уверился, что дома никого нет. Зная образ жизни Акутсу, Кайдо не сомневался, что ночью Джин гонял, а теперь отсыпается, поэтому хотел нагрянуть внезапно, боясь, что теперь если предупредит о своем визите, то Джин смоется.  
Кайдо набрал номер Акутсу, но: "Абонент не отвечает или временно не доступен"…  
– Вш-ш-ш... Да ответь же ты, скотина... – прорычал Кайдо. Образ жизни Джина был не только ночным, но и травмоопасным. Кайдо всерьёз забеспокоился.  
– Кайдо-кун?  
Он обернулся, перед ним стояла мама Джина, Юки-сан. Она улыбнулась.  
– О, точно. Без банданы тебя не узнать. Джин не говорил, что он позвал гостей.  
– Вш-ш. Здравствуйте. Я, эм-м, он не приглашал.  
– От него вряд ли дождешься, - улыбнулась она. - Заходи, заходи. Празднества сильного не будет, мы хотели отметить на выходных, но угощение я все же приготовила. Восемнадцать лет, как-никак.  
Каору кивнул и зашёл следом за Юки в дом. Кайдо редко ее видел, в основном на ее работе, куда они с Джином заходили до или после тренировки.  
– Джин-ча-а-ан! Я дома! – крикнула Юки, скинув туфли и проходя на кухню. Из коридора появился Джин. В распахнутой рубашке, трениках, растрепанный, но не сонный. Кайдо замер, смотря на него.  
– П-привет.  
– Ага, – буркнул Джин, проходя на кухню к матери.  
– Я встретила Кайдо на пороге и пригласила. Все-таки отмечать день рождения с друзьями - лучше всего.  
– Ага.  
Кайдо, практически разувшись до этого, обулся. Совершенно определённо Джин его видеть не хотел. Зачем ему портить праздник? Он оставил коробку со шлемом на порожке, а сам тихо вышел. В груди болело. Обретя любимого, он потерял друга. Но почему так произошло? Что Кайдо сделал такое, что Джин не хочет с ним не то что общаться, а даже видеть?  
Кайдо едва ли дошёл до конца дома, когда сильные пальцы схватили его, сжав до боли плечо.  
– Куда сбежал?  
Кайдо дернул плечом, пытаясь сбросить руку Акутсу, но тот держал крепко.  
– Не хочу портить тебе праздник своим присутствием, – все-таки выдавил из себя Кайдо. Хватка Джина на мгновение ослабла, пальцы дернулись, и Кайдо выругался про себя. Голос его все-таки выдал. И банданы нет с собой, чтобы вытереть слёзы.  
– Зачем тогда приходил?  
– Я... Вш-ш-ш. Отпусти.  
Джин развернул Кайдо к себе, поймал руки, которыми тот пытался прикрыть покрасневшее лицо. Кайдо пнул Акутсу, и Джин отпустил его, чтобы успеть выставить блок. Но убежать Кайдо этот маневр не помог.  
– Почему ты меня игнорируешь? Что я сделал, что ты даже видеть меня не хочешь? Ты притащил Садахару к моему дому, а я даже спасибо не могу тебе сказать. Я пришёл поздравить тебя с днём рождения. Я торчал у двери, наверное, с полчаса, и ты был дома… Я думал, мы друзья!  
Кайдо наконец-то выговорил Акутсу все, что его беспокоило, не отдавая себе отчет в том, что он кричит. Акутсу скривился.  
– Тихо. Не ори так, – Акутсу взъерошил волосы, почесал затылок. – Пойдём. Мама расстроилась, что ты ушёл.  
Кайдо хлюпнул носом. Мама... Поэтому Джин выбежал... Кайдо только сейчас обратил внимание, что Джин выскочил босиком. Офигев, он взял Акутсу за руку и повел к дому:  
– С ума сошёл?! Заболеешь же.

Они вернулись в дом. Юки пожурила их обоих: Кайдо за внезапное бегство, Джина за то, что выскочил босиком. Отправив Джина в ванную, она попросила Кайдо помочь ей накрыть на стол.  
– Вау! Кайдо-кун, как аккуратно! Ты, наверное, и рыбу на три слоя можешь разрезать?  
Кайдо кивнул, смутившись. Предложив помочь нарезать овощи для якинику, он вызвал бурное восхищение Юки, и теперь она просто стояла рядом, отмечая каждое его действие.  
– Мне нравится готовить.  
– Как мило! Повезло же твоей будущей жене.  
Позади них хмыкнул Джин. Юки обернулась:  
– А ты бы не хмыкал, а брал пример. Ты ж ножом орудуешь, как бандит с большой дороги.  
Кайдо покраснел ещё больше. Дело было не в мастерстве, а в том, что Акутсу знал, кто у Кайдо "будущая жена". Юки выдала Акутсу жаровню, и тот отнес ее в зал. Кайдо и Юки отнесли все остальное.  
– Нас немного, но все же, хорошо, что ты заглянул, Каору-кун, – улыбнулась Юки. Она подняла свой бокал с вином, у Кайдо и Джина стояли банки с газировкой:  
– С днём рождения, мой мальчик. Пусть все твои мечты сбудутся! Кампай!  
Джин бросил быстрый взгляд на Кайдо, прежде чем ответить ей:  
– Кампай!

Они просидели несколько часов. Юки захмелела ещё задолго до десерта, и Джин, как примерный сын, отвел ее в комнату и уложил спать.  
– Извини за это, – буркнул он по возвращении. Подвыпившая мать - не самая приятная компания. Юки была болтлива и все пыталась выведать у Кайдо: какой тип девушек ему нравится, встречается ли он с кем-то и если нет, то почему. Джин одергивал ее каждую минуту, пока она наконец-то не повисла на нём, в полудреме.  
– Не страшно. Моя мама тоже любопытная. Помочь с уборкой?  
– Справлюсь.  
Кайдо замолк. Весёлая, непринужденная атмосфера ушла, и Кайдо вновь чувствовал, что в общении с Джином что-то им мешает. Даже молчание стало гнетущим. Он вспомнил про подарок и метнулся в коридор. Принёс коробку и поставил перед Джином:  
– С днём рождения!  
Джин посмотрел на Кайдо и взял коробку.  
– Можно открыть?  
– Конечно. Я... Надеюсь, тебе понравится.  
Джин развязал ленту, содрал бумагу и открыл коробку. Присвистнул.  
– Ни хрена! Сколько ты на него потратил?  
– Не волнуйся.  
– Я не могу принять его. Я знаю, сколько они стоят. Это слишком дорогой подарок.  
Акутсу сложил мотошлем обратно и закрыл коробку, но Кайдо накрыл его руки своими, не позволяя Джину отказаться от подарка:  
– Ты мой друг, Джин. И цена шлема - ничто по сравнению с твоей безопасностью. Я так испугался, когда ты сегодня не отвечал на мои звонки. Кроме как от тебя, я не могу узнать, в порядке ты или нет.  
Кайдо не сказал, чего он боится, но по взгляду Джина решил, что тот понял. Они были очень близко, Кайдо пытаясь убедить Акутсу принять подарок, придвинулся едва ли не вплотную. Джин сглотнул.  
– Я понял. Спасибо.  
Кайдо отстранился. Джин поставил коробку на диван. Собрал упаковочную бумагу. Кайдо почесал шею, пытаясь начать разговор заново.  
– Ну, так.. Ты расскажешь, почему ты избегаешь меня?  
Акутсу смял бумагу.  
– Я думаю, тебе сейчас не до меня, разве нет?  
– Он все равно учится. Даже на каникулах он был занят несколько дней подряд. И потом, если я встречаюсь с кем-то, это не значит, что я не хочу общаться с тобой.  
Кайдо посмотрел на Джина, пытаясь поймать его эмоции, понять его.  
– Ясно. Я... Извини.  
– Все как раньше? Ты придешь завтра в школу на тренировку, и мы встретимся вечером у реки? Я не собираюсь говорить об Инуи. И раньше не собирался, ты можешь не бояться этого.  
– Ага. Да, приду.

После этого Кайдо ушёл.  
Он переживал всю ночь. Чувство какой-то непонятной тревоги беспокоило его, но он не мог понять, что это. Ведь все хорошо? С Джином они помирились, и у Кайдо есть Инуи. В этом году он полноправный капитан команды, и с помощью Акутсу они если и не завоюют чемпионский титул, то точно будут одними из лучших. Что не так?!

Промаявшись до утра, он встал пораньше на пробежку, сделал крюк длиннее. Но тревогу это не вытеснило. Лишь слегка помогло успокоиться. Только на тренировке, когда на корте появился Акутсу, он смог выдохнуть. Джин сдержал слово, пришёл. Кайдо улыбнулся ему:  
– Утро!  
– Ага, – буркнул по обыкновению Джин, прежде чем построиться в ряд с командой на разминку.

Вечером они сидели у реки. Тренировки не получилось, запал отсутствовал у обоих, но уходить не хотел никто.  
– Спасибо, что пришёл.  
– Ага. – Акутсу достал пачку сигарет, смял ее и вернул в карман. Кайдо недоуменно усмехнулся: Акутсу бросает курить, что ли? Вот это неожиданно. Он думал, что ещё сказать Джину, о чем поговорить. Да, ему клёво молчать в компании Акутсу, но друзья же должны разговаривать, верно?! Тем более что сейчас молчание было тягостным, не таким… уютным, как раньше.  
– На следующей неделе новички придут. Кто-то уже записался. Это напоминает прошлый год. Мы тогда подрались, помнишь? Вот только не помню из-за чего. А ты?  
– Не-а, не помню.  
Кайдо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как они барахтались в опавших лепестках сакуры, пытаясь достать друг друга посильнее да побольнее. Кто знал, что они потом подружатся.  
– Надо будет спросить у Инуи, у него наверняка где-то записано.  
Акутсу рыкнул и, все-таки достав сигарету, – закурил. Кайдо сочувственно посмотрел на него:  
– Тяжело сдерживаться?  
Акутсу поперхнулся дымом и резко развернулся к нему, словно привидение увидел:  
– А?  
– Ты пытаешься бросить курить? Тяжело?  
– Приятного мало. – Акутсу отвернулся от Кайдо, вновь смотря на реку.  
– А почему бросаешь? Я думал, это неизменная деталь в твоём образе.  
– Слишком много мороки. Места для курения либо фиг найдешь, либо все занято. Даже в барах уже запрещают. Так что лучше бросить и не заморачиваться. – Акутсу выдохнул дым и посмотрел на сигарету в пальцах: – Да и целоваться с пепельницей не прикольно.  
– Тебя кто-то продинамил из-за этого, что ли? Я ничего не знаю о твоей личной жизни, тогда как ты... Понимаю, это не моё дело, но...  
– Да, – прервал его Акутсу, – это не твоё дело.  
Кайдо закусил губу и отвернулся. Вот и поговорили.  
– Да, извини. Я пойду. В понедельник тренировка с новичками, не пропусти.  
Он поднялся, взял свою сумку и ушёл.  
Акутсу затушил сигарету, с силой вмяв в землю, потом запихнул в коробку и, скомкав, швырнул в реку.

Кайдо хмурился больше и больше. После тяжёлого разговора с Акутсу ему как никогда хотелось обнять Инуи, задать вопрос, услышать ответ. Или просто услышать его голос. Но трубка раз за разом отвечала:  
"Абонент не отвечает или..."  
Кайдо зашипел и сбросил вызов. Вздохнул глубоко и набрал домашний номер.  
– Семья Инуи, алло?  
Мама. Хоть так.  
– Здравствуйте. Это Кайдо. Инуи-семпая можно?  
– Здравствуй, Каору-кун. Да, сейчас позову.  
Ожидание показалось Кайдо если не вечным, то мучительно долгим точно. Наконец-то в трубке раздался голос Инуи, и у Каору тут же потеплело на душе.  
– Кайдо? Извини, я уснул и не успел ответить на звонок.  
– Извини, я разбудил тебя.  
– Нет-нет, все нормально, я не хотел засыпать, мне ещё надо готовиться. Ты что-то хотел?  
– Я могу перезвонить на твой номер?  
– Не стоит. Он на зарядке, ты же знаешь, это далеко от стола...  
Кайдо закусил губу. Чувство тревоги наконец-то перестало быть чем-то маячившим на горизонте и оформилось в явную проблему.  
– Я понял. Как твой репетитор? Будешь ходить к нему?  
– А, да, конечно. Два раза в неделю. Так что мы сможем видеться только на выходных.  
– Потому что у тебя ещё курсы и тренировки в остальные дни?  
– Да, я же говорил...  
– Ага. Я понял... Вот точно так же меня уже месяц динамит Акутсу. Ты что думал, я дурак и не догадаюсь?! Что я вам такого сделал, что вы меня ненавидите оба?!  
Кайдо сбросил звонок и уткнулся в подлокотник дивана. Какого хрена вообще происходит?!  
Инуи перезвонил, не прошло и минуты. Со своего номера. Кайдо не брал. Но Инуи звонил настойчиво, и десятый звонок Кайдо принял.  
– Извини... Я не подумал о том, как сильно тебя это беспокоит. Думаю, надо поговорить об этом.  
– Я не хочу.  
– Н-не вешай трубку! Это не телефонный разговор. Мы сможем встретиться завтра?  
– У тебя же завтра курсы, – съехидничать не получилось, и на грустный голос Кайдо в ответ раздался вздох Инуи:  
– Извини. Они начинаются только в следующем месяце.  
Кайдо промолчал.  
– Завтра как обычно, хорошо? Придешь?  
Кайдо, не ответив, сбросил звонок и отключил телефон.

Но на встречу, назначенную Инуи, – пришёл. Как обычно – это в парке в пять вечера.  
Просидев на уроках мрачнее тучи и едва не подравшись с одноклассником, теперь он с тяжёлым сердцем шел по парковой тропинке, не обращая внимания на настороженные взгляды женщин, гуляющих с детьми.  
Кайдо ещё издали заметил Инуи. Тот нервничал: мял в руках тетрадь, то закрывая, то открывая ее. Повертел в пальцах карандаш, а потом, кинув его в раскрытую тетрадь, потер пальцами переносицу. Кайдо бросил школьную сумку на лавку, отчего Инуи вздрогнул, и сел, отвернувшись от него. Видеть того, кто разбил ему сердце, Кайдо не хотел. Хотя бы не сейчас.  
Инуи молчал. Выждав какое-то время, Кайдо решил помочь ему.  
– Это Акутсу, да? Он угрожал тебе? Порвет твои тетради, если не ответишь мне взаимностью?  
Инуи вздохнул.  
– Нет. Он сказал, что я должен тебя выслушать. Я не знал, о чем будет разговор, но да, предположения у меня были. И ответить решил я сам. Но... Я же... У меня не было подобных отношений до этого, и я решил, что это хорошая причина попробовать. Ты дорог мне, почему нет? Но я переоценил свои возможности. Ты парень. Красивый, сильный, я помог стать тебе таким, и меня действительно восхищают твои успехи, но не в этом плане.  
– Тебе противно... – резюмировал Кайдо и уткнулся лбом в спинку лавочки.  
Инуи кивнул, и тут же помотал головой.  
– Я не могу объяснить. Это диссонанс. Ты мне нравишься, но как друг. И касаться тебя, целовать – это… странно. Я не могу привыкнуть к этой мысли. Мне нравятся мягкие и нежные девушки, длинные волосы, пухленькие ноги...  
Кайдо весь сжался, и Инуи понял, что его занесло не туда.  
– Извини. Я думал сказать тебе об этом. Но ты... Был так счастлив, я не мог...  
– Поэтому ты стал избегать меня. Ссылаться на дополнительные занятия – очень удобно.  
– Да. Извини.  
Кайдо поднялся, закинул сумку на плечо. Инуи рванул к нему и поймал за руку, удерживая на месте. Кайдо обернулся сердито прошипев: "Отпусти", но Инуи быстро заговорил:  
– Но я хочу продолжать общаться с тобой. Радоваться твоим успехам, отмечать достижения. Кайдо, несмотря ни на что, ты дорог мне. Ты мой друг и я не хочу терять тебя. Прости, что так получилось! Мне очень жаль.  
Кайдо дернул рукой, но Инуи не желал отпускать его без ответа и держал крепко.  
– Мне тоже.  
Кайдо все-таки выдернул руку и ушёл. Инуи вздохнул и прикрыл глаза ладонями, сгорбившись на скамейке.

Выходные Кайдо провёл в мучительной тоске. Пробежки не помогали. Ещё задолго до середины его ежедневного пути он, отдавшись мрачным мыслям, переходил на тяжёлый шаг и возвращался домой. Бесцельное блуждание по дому тоже не особо развлекало. Взгляд постоянно задерживался на острых предметах. Но развитое воображение подсказывало реакцию его семьи, и потом то, что Инуи увлекся экспериментами на Кайдо... В этом весь Инуи. Кайдо вспоминал их встречи. Лёгкие целомудренные поцелуи, объятия без продолжения, пока они смотрели какой-нибудь фильм. Как он сразу не распознал полное отсутствие желания в действиях Инуи? Видимо, чувств и эмоций Кайдо хватало на двоих. Он думал, все в порядке. У них есть время – и не беспокоился об этом. Возбуждение помогал снять холодный душ, и Кайдо не настаивал на чем-то большем. Но теперь он даже не знал, жалеть о том, что ничего так и не было, или нет.

Понедельник стал для Кайдо особо тяжёлым днём. Невыспавшийся, злой, с покрасневшими и опухшими глазами, Кайдо пугал класс и учителей в течение всего дня, а тренировку проводил в лучших традициях Санады Генъичиро: раздавая оплеухи направо и налево. Перечить ему никто не смел, даже выпускники. Но когда он занес руку над одним из новичков, Акутсу решил, что это пора прекращать. В мгновение ока он оказался рядом с Кайдо и поймал его руку, прежде чем тот нанес удар.  
– Хватит.  
Кайдо злым взглядом окинул Акутсу.  
– Не лезь. Роль хорошего копа тебе не идёт, Куро.  
Кайдо вырвал руку и оттолкнул Акутсу. Перепуганный новичок убежал к команде, которой от Кайдо уже досталось. Кайдо сосредоточил своё внимание на Джине. Вот кого ему не хватало все выходные. Того, с кем можно подраться. Выместить всю досаду, злость и отчаяние в яростных ударах.  
Без предупреждения Кайдо кинулся на Акутсу. Нанося удар, прежде чем тот успел отреагировать.  
Команда не вмешивалась, но кто-то убежал за тренером и только с его помощью их с трудом разняли. Вокруг корта собралась толпа – тренировки на соседних площадках прервались ради зрелища.  
– Это возмутительно! – кричал тренер, отчитывая их двоих при всей этой толпе. – Кайдо, ты отстранен на неделю от тренировок! И я поставлю вопрос о снятии тебя с роли капитана команды.  
Кайдо уставился на тренера. Но пыл схватки и его дурное настроение ещё не прошли, и вместо извинений он выругался. Акутсу обошел его:  
– Это моя вина. Я спровоцировал, не отстра...  
– А тебе бы вообще не высовываться. Я предупреждал тебя насчёт драк на тренировках. Тебя вообще придётся исключить из команды, а так как это главное условие для обучения в...  
Дальнейшее Кайдо не помнил. На мгновение все застила красная пелена, и когда он очнулся, он понял, что Акутсу держит его, вырывающегося, а тренеру помогают подняться несколько человек. На скуле тренера наливался свежий синяк.  
– К директору, оба! – рявкнул тренер, едва поднялся. И Кайдо понял, что это все.

Кайдо сидел ни жив ни мёртв у двери в кабинет директора в ожидании, пока там прессовали Акутсу. Тренер сидел рядом, прикладывая холодную банку газировки к лицу.  
Дверь открылась, и Акутсу вышел. Кайдо пытался понять по его лицу, выгнали его или нет, но тревога на лице Акутсу, когда он посмотрел на Кайдо, только больше напугала.  
– Кайдо-кун? – позвала директор. Следом за ним зашёл тренер, и в этот раз она разрешила ему остаться в кабинете.  
– Кайдо, пожалуйста, объясни, что произошло?  
– Эм-м. Простите меня… У меня выдалась не очень хорошая неделя и я сорвался.  
Тренер взвился со стула:  
– То есть ты считаешь, что твоё поведение можно оправдать неудачной неделей? Ты что, идиот?!  
– Канеда-сан, прекратите. Или я опять вас отправлю за дверь.  
Тренер сел. Директор пролистнула несколько страниц лежащего перед ней досье Кайдо.  
– Чувствительность, взрывной характер, тренированность и сила. Вы должны были быть готовым к этому, Канеда-сан, – заметила она, смотря на тренера. Но Кайдо покраснел еще больше.  
– Я понимаю, я поступил плохо. Мне очень жаль. Я приму наказание, но пожалуйста, не выгоняйте Акутсу. Он хотел меня остановить. Я был плохим капитаном сегодня.  
Кайдо склонился в поклоне. Директор усмехнулась.  
– Выгнать Акутсу? Для этого нет причин.  
Кайдо вскинул на неё взгляд:  
– Но… Канеда-сан сказал...  
Директор взяла другую папку, с досье Акутсу, и открыла ее:  
– Дисциплинарных замечаний за прошлый год нет, а экзамены он сдал на А и В. Учитывая его роль в теннисной команде, он один из лучших учеников школы.  
– А прогулы? – ляпнул Кайдо, зная, что их множество.  
– Система работает на результат, а результат у Акутсу отличный. Так что…  
Кайдо улыбнулся. Ладно, по крайней мере, Акутсу он не подставил.  
– Теперь, что касается тебя, – директор вернулась к папке Кайдо, – результаты на соревнованиях впечатляющие. Я смотрю, у тебя хуже складывается с историей, но это поправимо. Хм...  
Директор задумалась.  
– Ты правда понял, что натворил сегодня?  
– Да. Такого больше не повторится.  
Кайдо вновь склонился в поклоне.  
– Ты капитан и несешь ответственность за команду. Тебе нельзя позволять переносить личные эмоции на взаимодействие с командой. Меня вполне устраивало ваше разделение с Акутсу на хороший – плохой. Давайте и в этом году остановимся на этом, хорошо?  
Кайдо кивнул. С кресла поднялся Канеда, директор кивнула.  
– Но все же наказание ты должен понести. Две недели. На две недели ты отстранен от клуба.  
Кайдо закусил губу.  
– Я понял. Что насчёт моего капитанства?  
– Испытательный срок месяц. Надеюсь, за две недели ты сможешь уладить свои дела и вернешься в команду полным сил. В конце мая у нашей школы дружественный матч, если выиграете, ты остаешься капитаном. Если нет...  
Кайдо кивнул. Он понял: школьный теннис - командный, если команда захочет оставить его капитаном, они не сольют матчи сразу же.  
– Спасибо. Я буду стараться изо всех сил.  
Кайдо повернулся к Канеде:  
– Простите меня, тренер, я не хотел.  
– Можешь идти, Кайдо. А вы, Канеда-сан, останьтесь, пожалуйста.  
Кайдо вышел, прикрыл дверь и откинулся на неё, выдыхая. После произошедшего его могли выгнать из школы, но он отделался малой кровью. Он прислушался, за его спиной сердился Канеда:  
– Это слишком лёгкое наказание. Акутсу вы даже не отстранили!  
– Вы помните себя в этом возрасте? Сплошные эмоции. А вы ещё их припугнуть решили. Вы уже взрослый, Канеда-сан, и вам также следует отвечать за свои слова. По-моему, Кайдо дал вам понять это очень хорошо.  
– Но...  
В холл перед кабинетом зашла секретарша, и Кайдо, застигнутый на месте преступления, покраснел до ушей, извинился и убежал.

Он поднялся на крышу. Тренировка ещё не закончилась, и показываться во дворе не хотелось. Но едва он открыл дверь, он осознал, что и это была плохая идея.  
У решётки сидел Акутсу. Он курил, выдыхая клубы дыма. Вокруг него уже валялось несколько окурков. Едва Джин заметил, кто вышел на крышу, он рванул к Кайдо. Каору в панике захлопнул перед ним дверь, но Джин с силой дернул её на себя, и Кайдо, все еще вцепившийся в неё, вылетел прямо в руки Акутсу.  
Кайдо замер, уткнувшись в куртку Джина. Пропахнувшую дымом и каким-то особенным запахом самого Акутсу. Джин обнял его, прижимая к себе.  
– Что сказал директор? – шепнул Акутсу.  
– Все хорошо, – улыбнулся Кайдо. Впервые за несколько дней улыбнулся. – Тебя не выгонят.  
Акутсу отстранился и серьёзно посмотрел на Кайдо:  
– Похрен. Что насчёт тебя?  
– Отстранили на две недели. Капитаном останусь, если команда постарается выиграть ради меня следующий матч.  
– Они костьми лягут, – пообещал Джин, и Кайдо нахмурился.  
– Не надо, не лезь. Я сам виноват. И сегодня тоже, если бы ты не влез…  
– Ты бы перебил всю команду.  
– Потому что ты влез не в своё дело до этого. Какого хрена ты притащил Инуи к моему дому? Подумаешь, тосковал бы из-за глупой влюбленности. Но тогда было хотя бы не так больно.  
Кайдо вновь распалился. Вот он, корень его бед. Навязчивое стремление Акутсу помочь Кайдо с Инуи, которое привело ко всему этому. И сейчас они одни. Без команды, без тренера. Без толпы. Их никто не остановит. Кайдо нанес удар. Ещё и ещё. Джин не отвечал, только уклонялся от ударов в лицо, позволяя Кайдо выместить на нем свою злость.  
– Он, гребаный экспериментатор, решил ответить на мои чувства, видите ли, попробовать. На хрена мне такие отношения. Сидел бы, страдал об его светлый образ, в конце концов, наверняка, успокоился бы. Но нет, ты помочь решил. Ты мне сам сказал, что твои личные дела не моё дело, так какого ты в мои вмешиваешься?!  
Кайдо удалось повалить Акутсу и сесть поверх, удерживая его. Схватив и смяв футболку одной рукой, Кайдо замахнулся второй для удара и замер. Акутсу не сводил с него взгляд. Странный взгляд. Кайдо отражался в его широко распахнутых глазах. Злой, взъерошенный, покрасневший, со слезами на щеках. Акутсу облизнул губы и, поймав момент, резким движением перевернулся, опрокинув Кайдо навзничь, нависнув над ним. Кайдо покраснел ещё больше. Джин склонился и прошептал:  
– Не теряй бдительности.  
Поднялся и ушёл. Кайдо остался лежать, уставившись в яркое небо. Наконец он очухался и, прикрыв лицо руками, взвыл. Вот только этого ему не хватало. Потасовка с Акутсу возбудила его и, похоже, Джин это заметил. Ебать-колотить, вот лажа-то.

Промаявшись несколько дней чувством вины перед командой, Кайдо пришёл на корт во время тренировки. Тренер заметил его ещё издалека и уже поджидал у входа в коробку:  
– Ты отстранен.  
– Я помню, – кивнул Кайдо. – Я пришёл извиниться перед командой.  
Кайдо кивнул на корт и тренер обернулся. Хоть указания остановиться не было, вся команда стояла и смотрела на них. Кайдо поймал хмурый взгляд Джина, который стоял у дальней стены коробки.  
– Ладно, – Канеда отошёл в сторону.  
– Прошу прощения за своё поведение ранее. Это было непозволительно. Простите.  
Кайдо склонился в поклоне. Тишина была ему ответом. Кайдо выпрямился и пошёл прочь.  
– Капитан!  
Кайдо обернулся. К нему подбежал его замкэп Ишида, одногодка, учащийся в параллельном классе.  
– Извинения приняты, – он склонился перед Кайдо. – Мы ждём тебя.  
– Прости, Ишида. Из меня получился так себе кэп.  
– Нет. Не говори так. Нам сказали условия. Мы все постараемся.  
Кайдо закусил губу, это было слишком трогательно. Он даже и просить их об этом не смел.  
– Спасибо. Я обещаю, такого больше не повторится.  
Кайдо вновь поклонился.  
– Уж чему-чему, а слову Кайдо Каору есть основания верить, – улыбнулся замкэп и похлопал Кайдо по плечу. – Возвращайся скорее. Вот уж кто с командой не справляется, так это Канеда, – шепнул он с ухмылкой. Кайдо кивнул.

Кайдо сидел у реки. Домой идти так рано не хотелось.  
– Так и знал, что найду тебя здесь,  
Акутсу сел рядом и толкнул Кайдо плечом:  
– Это было красиво.  
Кайдо хмыкнул.  
– Ну да, сначала избил полкоманды, включая тренера, а потом просто попросил прощения. Очень красиво.  
– Ну так это сделал ты, а не кто-то другой. После того как ты ушёл, Ишида загонял всех до седьмого пота. Они надеются выиграть.  
Кайдо усмехнулся:  
– А новички? Им не страшно с таким капитаном?  
– Кто их спрашивать-то будет? Основной состав в этом году им не светит, а в следующем уже привыкнут. – Акутсу замолчал. После затянувшейся паузы заговорил снова.  
– Извини. Я действительно надеялся, что так будет лучше. Хотел помочь. Не стоило лезть.  
Кайдо кивнул. За прошедшие дни он много всего передумал на остывшую голову и не мог сказать, что было бы лучше.  
– Ладно, по крайней мере, я теперь точно знаю, что с Инуи мне ничего не светит, и могу не убиваться по этому поводу.  
Кайдо посмотрел на Акутсу и опять поймал его странный взгляд. Не такой, как на крыше, но эта смесь сочувствия и какого-то странного удивления – бесила. Он отвернулся. Чего от него хочет Джин, возвращения в стан нормальных парней?  
– Да гомик я, гомик. У меня даже на тебя встает. Мало того что ты выглядишь как крутой янки, ты ещё и отличник. И умный, и крутой. А я неудачник какой-то. Даже с ориентацией не свезло.  
Кайдо осекся. В порыве он сказал Акутсу больше, чем хотел. Не поворачиваясь, пунцовый как рак, он поспешил извиниться:  
– И-извини… ляпнул не подумав. Ты не подумай, ничего такого... Просто, я к тому, что с девчонками мне не светит.  
Акутсу кашлянул:  
– Ага. Я понял.  
Кайдо обернулся к нему:  
– Только не надо меня снова игнорировать. Пожалуйста.  
Акутсу посмотрел на руку Кайдо, которой тот вцепился в его куртку. Кайдо тут же убрал ее.  
– Больше не буду, – заверил его Джин, – обещаю.

Но кое-что все же изменилось. Теперь Кайдо играл с Джином на заброшенном корте у железной дороги. То, что он отстранен от школьных занятий, не значило, что ему можно прохлаждаться. Джин сразу же согласился помочь с этим. Но эти тренировки были вместо карате, и Кайдо уже через пару дней затосковал по контактным занятиям. Он думал, что это просто дело привычки, все-таки они полгода занимались карате и Кайдо привык к тому, что они с Джином общаются по-другому. А тут всего лишь переброс мячика. Поэтому, в один из вечеров, когда уже сгустились сумерки и играть стало сложно, Кайдо предложил не расходиться, а прям тут же сразиться в рукопашной. Акутсу сначала отказался, и Кайдо уже подумал страшное, что после его опрометчивого признания Акутсу брезгует касаться Кайдо лишний раз, даже в драке. Но, видимо, заметив, как Кайдо расстроился, – подумал и согласился. Акутсу метнулся в сторону Кайдо, тот увернулся и нанес удар рукой, Акутсу выставил блок, подсек его, и Кайдо в мгновение ока оказался на полу. Акутсу навис над ним. Дыхание Кайдо сбилось, и дело было вовсе не в тренировке. Вот чего ему не хватало. Вот по чему он скучал. Вот чего хотел. Вернее, кого. Сердце билось бешено, кровь стучала в висках. Акутсу склонился и поцеловал его. Кайдо сперва потянулся к нему в ответе, но тут же опомнился и оттолкнул Джина.  
– Не надо. Хватит с меня экспериментов. Если ты, как Инуи, думаешь "почему бы и нет?", то не надо...  
Кайдо мгновенно собрался и сбежал с корта, не дав Акутсу даже объясниться.

Холодный душ не помогал. Кайдо уже двадцать минут стоял под водой промерзнув, но стоило ему только вспомнить о поцелуе Акутсу, как его снова бросало в жар, а в паху появлялось томительное возбуждение. С Инуи такого не было. И это напрягало. Да не мог он влюбиться в Акутсу, сам того не заметив. Но поезд мыслей уже пошёл, собирая кусочки воспоминаний. И не только вспоминая, но и сравнивая. Кайдо подозревал, что он обманывается. Что растущий организм, едва-едва не получивший желаемое, просто сместил вектор влюбленности на ближайший объект. Вернее, единственный, с кем Кайдо общался. Но память услужливо подсказала, что сосредоточенный на Инуи, он не то что не контролировал это, он пропускал сигналы Акутсу. Рукопожатия, рычание, взгляды. Все эти его странные взгляды внезапно обрели смысл. Что, если это не шутка? Что, если Акутсу поцеловал его, потому что любит? Это объяснило бы, почему тот резко заигнорил его, когда Кайдо встречался с Инуи. Но, в то же время, он мог точно так же выдумать себе что-то, а Акутсу разгоряченный тренировкой просто хотел разрядки. Что он, не видел этого, что ли? Мужские раздевалки - это средоточие пошлых шуточек, издевок и домогательств. Кайдо поставил себя в выгодное положение и его не трогали. Никогда. Кайдо вдруг резко вспомнил о постыдном эпизоде с третьеклассниками, которые хотели припугнуть новичка. Тогда-то он и продемонстрировал, что его лучше обходить по широкой дуге. Одному он вывихнул руку, второй отделался ушибами. Они еще хотели устроить матч-реванш и отомстить, но до этого Кайдо подрался с Акутсу, и те окончательно уверились, что парень не в себе и его лучше не трогать. А потом они с Акутсу и вовсе стали не разлей вода. И потихоньку, очарованный силой, крутизной и поддержкой Джина, Кайдо полюбил его. Он думал, как друга, но после того, как из его мыслей исчез Инуи... Кайдо и раньше возбуждался на тренировках с Джином, но списывал это на адреналин, молодой организм, на все, что угодно... Но не на Акутсу Джина.

I want to hold you close  
Soft breath, beating heart  
As I whisper in your ear  
I wanna fucking tear you apart  
She wans revenge "Tear your apart"


	2. Chapter 2

Ты смотришь на меня, как удав,  
И, может быть, я где-то не прав,  
Но ты подходишь ближе, и я прекрасно вижу,  
Что я уже в твоих зубах...  
Машина Времени "Оставь меня"

Кайдо заболел. Холодный душ не пошёл ему на пользу. Болеть в разгар весны было противно, но зато в больную голову не лезли мысли о том, кто для него Акутсу и Инуи, и что с этим теперь делать. На звонки он не отвечал. Чаще звонил Инуи, но Кайдо все ещё не мог и не хотел слышать его голос. Один раз пришёл Ишида. Принёс домашнее задание. Ходзуми выдала ему медицинскую маску и допустила к больному.  
– Как же ты умудрился заболеть, – покачал головой Ишида. Кайдо он давно уже напоминал Ойши-семпая своим усердием и добрым сердцем.  
– Переборщил с холодным душем. В последнее время я человек-косяк, – ухмыльнулся Кайдо и закашлялся.  
– Ясно. Но ничего страшного? Тебя допустят к тренировкам? Акутсу из меня душу вытрясет, если я этого не узнаю.  
– Да ладно. Не такой он и страшный.  
– Для тебя, может быть. А для остальных...  
– Кхм?  
– Ну да, вы два сапога пара. А ему никто не указ, даже тренер. Канеда ему вчера пригрозил, а Акутсу пообещал тому и второй глаз раскрасить. Тренер был в ярости.  
Кайдо усмехнулся. И все-таки от мыслей о Джине было тепло. И температура тут ни при чем.  
– Спасибо, что зашёл. Надеюсь, скоро выпишут, достало валяться в кровати.  
– Тебя сфотать можно?  
– Чего?  
– Ну, эм... Меня попросили.  
– Нет.  
– Ну ладно. Девчонки расстроятся.  
– Это те, которые мои фотки продают, что ли?  
Ишида покраснел и кивнул.  
– А мне причитается? Хоть бы посмотреть, что там наснимали.  
– Спроси у Акутсу. Он их как-то подловил, такой разнос устроил. Так что теперь все по паролю и через интернет.  
– А тебе-то какой интерес?  
– Там моя сестра. Мы двойняшки. Не мог отказать.  
Кайдо покраснел. Главное, чтобы Ишида не начал ее к нему сватать.  
– Вот как.  
В дверь постучала Хозуми, и Ишида, откланявшись, вышел.  
– Надо проветрить комнату, дорогой, – добавила мама, прежде чем проводить гостя. Кайдо кивнул, поднялся с футона и прошёл к окну. Большому, от пола до потолка. И замер. Внизу напротив, подпирая стену, стоял Акутсу. Он не сводил взгляда с окна Кайдо, но вряд ли видел его. Окно должно было бликовать, плюс шторы и занавески, которые Кайдо ещё не успел открыть. К Акутсу подошёл Ишида. Они недолго поговорили. Акутсу снова бросил взгляд на окно Кайдо, прежде чем они разошлись в разные стороны.  
Кайдо приложил руку к груди. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он хотел позвонить, позвать Акутсу. Даже если это шутка, эксперимент, что угодно, Кайдо хотел его.

Незадолго до снятия запрета на тренировки Кайдо вернулся в школу. В своём шкафчике он обнаружил ворох записок с пожеланиями выздоровления.  
– Фан-клуб расстарался, я смотрю.  
Кайдо чуть не подпрыгнул. Он обернулся к Акутсу:  
– Не подкрадывайся так.  
Кайдо бросило в краску – Джин стоял слишком близко, настолько, что Кайдо слышал, как он дышит. И почему-то это заводило. Пунцовый, он оттолкнул Джина подальше, на безопасное расстояние. Но тот опять склонился к Кайдо, буквально прошептав на ухо:  
– Сегодня как обычно?  
– Мм, не уверен. После болезни мне нужен другой график тренировок. Наверное, придётся звонить Инуи. Я с ним с самой ссоры не разговаривал, – Кайдо бросил взгляд на Акутсу, тот хмурился. – Извини. Сегодня никак.  
– Ясно. – Джин отлип от шкафчиков, хлопнул по дереву рукой. – Тогда до завтра.  
Кайдо закусил губу.

На следующий день Кайдо продинамил Акутсу снова. Инуи он тоже не звонил. Просто тренировался, ориентируясь на своё самочувствие, во дворе дома. Ни река, ни парк его сейчас не устраивали. Он понимал, что трусит. Но Акутсу ничего ему не говорил, а невербальных сигналов было мало, чтобы взять и поверить, что это не шутка. А Кайдо очень боялся обмануться в своих желаниях, как с Инуи.  
– Привет!  
Кайдо обернулся, у калитки стоял Инуи и наблюдал за его тренировкой.  
– Привет, – буркнул Кайдо. Вспомнил черта, называется.  
– Тебе стоит надеть куртку. После болезни разгоряченное тело может продуть, и ты снова заболеешь.  
Кайдо зашипел, но все-таки поднял с шезлонга куртку и накинул на себя. Подошёл к Инуи.  
– Что-то случилось? Зачем пришёл?  
– Ты болел. На звонки не отвечаешь, я беспокоился. Хорошо хоть Ходзуми-сан ответила.  
Кайдо устыдился. Он хотел быть лучше и Инуи, и Акутсу, а вел себя так же.  
– Извини. Зайдешь?  
– Пожалуй.

Впервые за долгое время общаться с Инуи было легко. Замороченный мыслями об Акутсу, знающий теперь об Инуи правду, Кайдо не придавал двойного смысла словам Инуи, его жестам, взглядам. И хоть все ещё любовался им, но уже без того щемящего чувства, которое отравляло их общение последний год.  
– Как твоё капитанство? Новички? Есть интересные?  
Кайдо пожал плечами.  
– Меня отстранили на две недели. Я завтра только выйду первый день.  
Инуи изменился в лице.  
– И ты молчал? Кайдо, это... Верх беспечности! Как ты тренировался это время? У вас матч в следующем месяце, а ты ничего о команде не знаешь.  
Кайдо скривился и посмотрел на Инуи. Тот осекся и сделал подсчёты.  
– Ой, извини... И все-таки, что насчёт тренировок?  
– Акутсу помогал. Правда, мы с ним тоже не сошлись во взглядах. А потом я заболел.  
Инуи выгнул бровь.  
– Кстати, насчёт Акутсу. Тебе не кажется?..  
– Нет, не кажется.  
– Но может быть?..  
– Никаких "может быть"! Я про тебя думал, что может быть, и вот чем все обернулось. Так что никаких... "может быть".  
Кайдо затих, Инуи задумался.  
– Ясно. Ну да, кошка, укушенная змеей, боится и веревки...  
Кайдо нахмурился.  
– Отстань, я не игрушка и не подопытный кролик. Найди себе какой-нибудь другой объект для изучений.  
Инуи ухмыльнулся:  
– Но ты лучший, Каору. Мне даже жаль, что я не смог переступить через себя.  
Кайдо передернуло от ужаса. Он толкнул Инуи и тот повалился на диван со смехом.  
– Извращенец! Иди отсюда! Надо же, а я-то думал, что люблю тебя.  
– Думал? – зацепился Инуи за слово в прошедшем времени.  
– Не твое дело! Иди отсюда! Изврат хренов!  
Инуи смеялся и подзадоривал Кайдо, Кайдо с удовольствием отвечал пинками и затрещинами. Они барахтались на диване как два щенка. И... Никакого ненужного возбуждения.

– Отвечай мне, Кайдо, пожалуйста. Я виноват и знаю это, поэтому, пожалуйста, прости.  
– Хорошо. Я уже не сержусь. Правда. Спасибо за сегодня.  
Кайдо улыбнулся, и Инуи, словно солнце вышло из-за туч, засиял счастьем.  
– Я рад.  
Он обнял Кайдо и наконец-то вышел за дверь. Каору простоял ещё какое-то время в коридоре, улыбаясь своим мыслям, и вернулся в комнату. Завтра ему предстоит воссоединение с командой. И это его немного, но пугало.

Тренировка была утренней, и Кайдо пришёл самым первым, как обычно. Он так думал, пока не заметил у раздевалки Акутсу.  
– Утро, капитан, – ухмыльнулся Джин.  
– Привет, – кивнул Кайдо. Он слишком поздно вспомнил, что ключи у него забрали и теперь ему придётся ждать Ишиду, в компании Джина. И если пару месяцев назад он бы только порадовался, то сейчас происходящее его напрягало. Он не понимал, чего хочет Джин, чего хочет он сам, и что делать с этим всем, он тоже не знал.  
– Я видел Инуи вчера. Шел со стороны твоего дома. Сиял как золотой Будда.  
– С каких пор ты следишь за ним? Или за мной?  
– С недавних. Что вы делали? Ты не пришёл на тренировку со мной.  
– А если я скажу, что это не твоё дело?  
– Я отвечу, что это моё дело, – шепнул Джин, склонившись к Кайдо.  
– Да чёрт, – не выдержал Кайдо. Горячий шепот Джина, его близость действовали на Кайдо как афродизиак. – Прекрати, пожалуйста. Хватит стебаться. Это не смешно.  
Джин ответить не успел, на дорожку к клубному домику вышел Ишида.  
– Доброе утро! Капитан, Акутсу!

Тренировка прошла спокойно. Команда старалась, и Кайдо больше всех. Он наконец-то смог нормально познакомиться с новичками. С Акутсу они почти не общались, но его взгляд Кайдо ощущал всю тренировку.  
А после тренировки Кайдо вызвали к директору. Кайдо стоял в кабинете в спортивной форме, так как ещё не успел переодеться.  
– Садись, Кайдо-кун. Ну как? Сегодня все хорошо?  
– Да. Спасибо.  
Директор встала и подошла к окну. Отсюда был виден корт, баскетбольная и футбольная площадки.  
– Ты ведь знаком с Акутсу ещё со средней школы?  
– Ну... Мы пересекались на соревнованиях. Иногда так… Живём в одном районе ведь.  
– Ты помнишь тренера команды Ямабуки?  
Кайдо нахмурился.  
– Вроде.  
– Бандо-сан мой дядя. Он попросил присмотреть за Акутсу. Но от самого ж Акутсу ответов не дождешься. Вы вроде неплохо ладите, ты знаешь, какие у него планы на будущее?  
Кайдо хмурился все больше и больше.  
– Можно вопрос?  
– Да, конечно, – директор взмахнула рукой.  
– Моё приглашение в эту школу. Тоже из-за Акутсу?  
Директор засмеялась, расслышав тревогу в голосе.  
– Нет, что ты. Ты ведь мог отказаться, да и потом, кто мог предугадать, что вы с Акутсу так сработаетесь. Это нам повезло. В этом году мы пригласили в школу баскетболиста. Сильные игроки привлекают внимание и позволяют школе оставаться на должном уровне.  
– Это я понимаю. Да. Хорошо, – выдохнул Кайдо. Директор мягко улыбнулась. Ей нравились эти почти мужчины, у которых все впереди. Все ещё наивные, но уже с большими желаниями, стремлениями.  
– Насчёт Акутсу, он вроде бы собирается стать гонщиком.  
– Вот как. Ну, главное, не в якудза. Дядя переживает, что он не найдёт себе дело по душе. Отличная память, физические данные, способности. Ему все даётся легко, и он быстро теряет к этому интерес. Теннис его вроде не сильно занимает, и играет он только из-за стипендии.  
– Но он выкладывается на полную, – встал на защиту Джина Кайдо.  
Директор кивнула.  
– Конечно. Акутсу, как и ты, не привык делать что-то наполовину, верно? Только победа всеми силами.  
Она вновь улыбнулась.  
– Кстати, чтобы ты не переживал лишний раз, несмотря на результат, ты останешься капитаном. Пока в команде Акутсу, никто кроме тебя с командой не справится. Я не вижу никого, кто смог бы заменить тебя. А Канеда-сан часто бывает несговорчив. Ты бы видел, какой кошмар тут творился в первый год Акутсу. Я очень рада, что вы сработались. Только не говори никому, я хочу, чтобы вы выиграли приближающийся матч. Это будет наша тайна.  
Кайдо смутился. Директор улыбнулась:  
– Больше не буду тебя задерживать. Иди, иди.  
Кайдо поклонился:  
– Спасибо.

Кайдо вернулся к раздевалке, но, конечно же, она была закрыта. Рядом никого не было, никто его не ждал. И не удивительно, Кайдо опоздал на первый урок. Стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, он устроился в школьном саду, где обычно обедали на большой перемене. Но не предвидел, что прогуливает не один. Небольшая компания, из третьеклассников с другого крыла, с которыми Кайдо практически не пересекался. Он уже уселся под дерево, когда те прошли мимо, что-то обсуждая. Парни сначала затихли, потом загоготали. Кайдо это не понравилось, но он старался делать вид, что не замечает их. Если он уйдет, это вызовет у них ещё больше веселья. Он надеялся отсидеться, а потом найти Ишиду и попросить ключ от раздевалки.  
От компании отделился один из парней и подошёл к Кайдо. Пнул его в кроссовок. Кайдо убрал ногу, не поднимая на него взгляд.  
– Слышь, ты ж из теннисной команды? Акутсу знаешь? Белобрысый урод.  
Кайдо поднялся. Начало разговора ему не нравилось, и он, морально, уже готовился к драке.  
– Ну?  
– Он нам тут должен. Раз ты с ним якшаешься, заплатишь за него, и мы разойдемся мирно.  
Кайдо окинул взглядом парней.  
– Хочешь сказать, он вас когда-то избил, но вы его настолько боитесь, что решили поприставать к тем, кто слабее?  
Парень сначала огрызнулся, а потом ухмыльнулся, злобно.  
– На войне все средства хороши.  
– Возможно. Только вы ошиблись адресом. Я Кайдо Каору.  
Кайдо достал бандану из кармана и повязал на голову.  
– Слыхали, наверняка, обо мне, а?  
Кайдо выругался и оскалился. Дикий взгляд из-под банданы был его визитной карточкой, и да, они про него слышали.  
– Э-э-э... – парень не знал, что сказать, пытаясь исправить оплошность.  
– Пш-ш-шли вон отсюда. И чтобы даже думать не смели тронуть кого из моей команды. Урою на месте. А Акутсу на ваших могилках распишется.  
Парни быстрым шагом скрылись за углом школы. Кайдо зашипел и сел обратно под дерево. Вряд ли бы он справился с тремя подонками, привыкшими к нечестной драке, это было видно по их лицам, но слава Кайдо бежала впереди него и это было на руку.  
– Я смотрю, ты не скучаешь.  
Кайдо позволил себе улыбнуться, пока Акутсу этого не видит.  
– Да и ты тоже. Развлекаешься за мой счёт.  
Акутсу наконец-то появился в поле зрения Кайдо. Видимо, сидел у самой стены – рядом с подсобкой можно было курить. Ну, нельзя, но такие, как Джин, – курили. Кайдо поднял на него взгляд и задохнулся восторгом. Какой он... Акутсу проследил взглядом путь сбежавших третьеклашек и сел рядом с Кайдо. Джин не рассчитал и сел слишком близко, соприкасаясь телом с Кайдо. Хоть отодвигаться не хотелось, но пришлось. Кайдо решил обезопасить себя от лишних возбуждающих факторов.  
– Твои одноклассники?  
– Ага. Уроды те ещё. С первого класса как доебываются, так все никак не угомонятся. А вроде бы доступно объяснил.  
Кайдо усмехнулся:  
– Наверное, когда объяснял, последние мозговые клетки им вышиб.  
– Похоже, не последние, раз уж они сбежали и не стали к тебе приставать.  
– Не факт. Инстинкт самосохранения у одноклеточных даже есть. Ты бы знал, если б не прогуливал биологию.  
Акутсу рассмеялся, а потом замолк и посмотрел на Кайдо. Каору сглотнул.  
– Теперь ты мне мстишь? Игноришь меня.  
– Нет. Мы же разговариваем.  
– А вчера? Позавчера?  
Кайдо выдохнул с шипением. Акутсу не сводил с него взгляда, и Кайдо тоже не мог оторваться. Словно завороженный он смотрел в глаза Акутсу. Глаза у Джина были невероятного жёлтого цвета. Это как-то обусловлено генетикой, он знал, но это было так дико и так круто. Они молчали. Кайдо чувствовал, как румянец заливает его щеки, жар перешёл на уши, шею, в груди стало горячо. И ниже тоже. Он облизнул губы, которые стянуло сухостью. Ему казалось, глаза Акутсу становятся больше, приближаются, вытесняя остальной мир.  
Школьный звонок снял их оцепенение. Кайдо в панике вскочил:  
– Мне нужно найти Ишиду.  
Но Акутсу поймал его за куртку и остановил:  
– Ключ... у меня.  
Кайдо ошалелым взглядом посмотрел на сидящего перед ним Акутсу, протягивающего ключ на ладони. Он схватил ключ и, выдернув куртку, сбежал.

– Что это было?  
Кайдо быстро открыл дверь, вбежал в раздевалку и, захлопнув ее, привалился спиной, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце колотилось в груди, щеки горели огнем. Да и не только щеки. По всему телу разливался жар, который он вряд ли бы унял холодным душем. Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Всего лишь смотрели. Так почему же для Кайдо это оказалось таким возбуждающим?  
Ладно, ответ он знал. Он всего лишь не понимал, что это за магия такая.  
Быстро переодевшись, он побежал к школе, чтобы не опоздать хотя бы на второй урок.

На вечернюю тренировку с Акутсу он не пришёл, а его звонок сбросил. Акутсу настойчивым не был и больше не звонил. Кайдо это даже расстроило. Он вспомнил слова директора:  
-То, что даётся Акутсу легко, надолго его не увлекает.  
Вот только этого ему не хватало. Новой проблемы в самокопании. Мало того что он не знал, какого хрена у них происходит, теперь ещё добавилась неуверенность, что даже если что-то есть, то ненадолго.  
– Не думать, не думать, не думать об этом, – бормотал Кайдо, пытаясь отвлечься с помощью истории. Но даже без монотонного гундежа преподавателя история его не увлекала. Сухие факты, цифры, выводы и вопросы – неинтересно, скучно. Кайдо давно уже полюбил литературу с раскрытием глубинного мира человека как личности. Приключения на основе его действий, решений и ошибок. Если бы история в учебнике давалась как роман, он бы вполне мог и прочитать. Кайдо набрал Инуи, тот ответил сразу же. Кайдо улыбнулся, ему порядком надоела фраза про "абонент не отвечает".  
– Кайдо?  
– Привет. Слушай, мы по истории опять проходим смутные времена. Но меня эти даты уже достали. Что можно почитать дополнительно, чтобы именно романом?  
– И с сохранением историчности?  
– Конечно.  
– Мм, я сейчас посмотрю, пришлю тебе мейлом, – Инуи помолчал и поинтересовался: – Что-то произошло?  
– Нет, ничего.  
– Каору, ты никогда не умел лгать, даже по телефону.  
– Вш-ш-ш… Почему "Каору"?  
– Нельзя? Мне казалось, мы перешли на новый уровень. Знаешь, что-то типа сверхдружбы. Ты можешь называть меня Садахару. Или даже Хару.  
Кайдо улыбнулся.  
– Глупо.  
– Зато сейчас ты улыбаешься. Если хочешь, давай встретимся, расскажешь, что тебя беспокоит.  
– Нет, не смогу… Я тебе-то признался, когда Акутсу буквально не оставил мне выбора. Я уверен, что он бы тебя и на следующий день приволок.  
Кайдо усмехнулся. Глупый, глупый Каору. Да и Акутсу не умнее.  
– С чего бы такой интерес, ты не задумывался?  
– Потому что мы друзья?  
Инуи засмеялся:  
– С таким другом ты точно не пропадешь.  
– Это да...  
– То есть не придешь?  
– Ага.  
– Тогда на выходных? У вас скоро матч, а ты мне ещё не рассказал, что у тебя за стратегия.  
– Хорошо.  
– Тогда до выходных. Я пришлю тебе мейл сегодня чуть позже.  
– Спасибо. Хорошего вечера.  
Кайдо отключился и прижал телефон ко лбу. Это было вредно, но может хоть облучение поможет распутать клубок мыслей, которые его беспокоили. Вряд ли. Поэтому он, решив сделать перерыв, переоделся и вышел на пробежку.

Заметив знакомую фигуру впереди на своём пути, Кайдо сбавил шаг и дошёл до Акутсу шагом.  
– Ты за мной правда следишь?  
– Нет, всего лишь жду.  
– А если бы я решил сегодня не бегать?  
Акутсу пожал плечами. Кайдо это не успокоило.  
– Пробежимся вместе?  
– До реки?  
– Давай до реки, – согласился Кайдо.

Бег в компании Акутсу почему-то его успокоил. Дыхание в унисон, синхронные движения. Сначала Кайдо думал о неловких ассоциациях, но потом, сосредоточившись на беге, смог отвлечься. Он даже закрыл глаза, продолжив бежать. Дорожку он знал наизусть, а дыхание и тепло Акутсу рядом были отличным ориентиром.  
Но все же это было опрометчиво, и он, споткнувшись, полетел вперёд. В ужасе он раскрыл глаза, успев заметить, как к нему ныряет Акутсу и ловит его. Кубарем они оба покатились по дорожке.  
– Ты что, совсем идиот, бегать с закрытыми глазами?! – рявкнул Акутсу, лежащий под Кайдо, но не спешивший подниматься. Кайдо покраснел.  
– Видимо. Извини. – Кайдо поднялся. Во время падения он ударился коленкой и теперь кровоподтек неприятно саднил, но если бы Акутсу не поймал его, то одной ссадиной Кайдо бы не обошелся.  
– Спасибо, – Кайдо протянул руку, предлагая Акутсу помощь. Акутсу ухватился за него и встал. – Сам-то не ударился?  
– Все норм.  
– Точно?  
Кайдо вгляделся в лицо Джина, подозревая, что тот может и соврать в этом случае.  
– Да, – улыбнулся Акутсу. – Заодно хоть полезным себя почувствовал, а то чего это ты все за меня заступаешься. Я ж не принцесса какая-нибудь.  
– Когда это было?  
– Ну, с Канедой, когда он мне угрожать стал. Сегодня днём.  
Кайдо усмехнулся.  
– А знаешь, ты ведь похож. Есть такая... – Кайдо запел: – Отпусти и забудь, что-то там бла-бла-бла.  
Низкий голос вкупе с незнанием слов рассмешил их обоих. Отсмеявшись, Акутсу толкнул Кайдо в плечо:  
– Даже не думай. Петь я не буду.  
Все ещё смеясь, они дошли наконец-то до реки и устроились на берегу. Спускались сумерки. Едва Кайдо сел, пиликнул мобильный, оповещая о письме от Инуи. Кайдо открыл и проглядел список литературы, спрятал мобильник и повернулся к Акутсу:  
– Извини. Это список литературы по истории.  
– От Инуи?  
– От Инуи. Я попросил.  
– Вы снова поладили?  
– Можно и так сказать. Теперь-то нет всей этой недосказанности. Благодаря твоему вмешательству.  
Акутсу усмехнулся:  
– Ты не так давно меня избил, проклиная за это вмешательство, а теперь благодаришь?  
– Все... странно, – вздохнул Кайдо. – Ты... Ты же встречаешься с кем-нибудь?  
Акутсу промолчал, и Кайдо продолжил мысль:  
– Не может быть, чтобы ты был одиноким и отверженным. Инуи встречался с какой-то девчонкой в прошлом году. Инуи, конечно, классный, но это ж ещё разглядеть надо, за его соками и ботанством. А ты весь такой...  
– Какой? – глухо поинтересовался Акутсу.  
– Я уже говорил. Не заставляй меня повторять.  
Кайдо отвернулся. Сам начал разговор и теперь трусит.  
– А, ты про это. Ну... Я давно не девственник, если ты про это. Но серьёзных отношений не было. Обычно девчонки становятся слишком назойливыми и это неприятно.  
– Ну ты и гад, – буркнул Кайдо. Настроение вновь упало в ноль. Слова директора о быстрой смене интересов Акутсу подтвердились ещё и в этом. И как быть Кайдо?  
– А я никогда не говорил, что я белый и пушистый. Я "куро". Что там кто себе выдумывает – их проблемы.  
– Иди ты лесом, – вдруг послал его Кайдо, поднялся и сбежал. Акутсу проводил его недоуменным взглядом, а потом громко и с чувством выматерился.

Первым делом, придя домой, Кайдо прошерстил домашнюю библиотеку на наличие нужных книг. Ему повезло, и одну он все же нашёл. Старинный язык повествования сначала давался тяжело, и ему даже пришлось поискать необходимые кандзи, но вскоре он втянулся, и только это и помогло ему не думать о ветреном Акутсу. Он так и заснул с книгой. Мама, которая пришла выключить свет, не стала его будить, чтобы Каору перелег на футон, только прикрыла одеялом. Она понимала, что у Каору что-то происходит, но воспитанные в патриархальном духе сыновья в последнюю очередь обратятся за помощью к матери. Поэтому ей оставалось только наблюдать за ним.

В следующие дни Кайдо Акутсу не видел. Школьных тренировок не было, а на реку Кайдо не пошёл. Он понимал, что это глупо и вполне вероятно странно выглядит для Акутсу, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел Акутсу, и, возможно, Акутсу его тоже, но быть в веренице брошенных пассий Акутсу он не собирался. Так что самое лучшее, что он мог придумать, это просто выкинуть Джина из головы, постараться успокоиться и, может, даже найти кого-то. Смог же он вместо Инуи полюбить Акутсу, получится снова, верно? Кого-то более сговорчивого, спокойного. Кайдо бухнулся лбом об стол, за которым он ждал Инуи в кафе. Аж два раза. Так вот возьмешь, и влюбишься. Он Инуи-то, может, и не любил по-серьезному. Увлечение, выросшее из чувства восхищения и благодарности. Или нет? Раньше вон вообще: надо для дела, для семьи – выдали замуж, продали, отдали в рабство. Казнили. Кайдо припомнил детали из романа. Что мы вообще знаем о любви при таком историческом подходе.  
– Что-то определённо происходит, Каору. Ты уже месяц в таком состоянии. Может, я все-таки смогу помочь?  
– Не-а, – отозвался Кайдо подошедшему Инуи. – Мне никто не может помочь, кроме меня. Умру с честью самурая.  
– А, ты все-таки читаешь? Надеюсь, это и правда цитата.  
– Я не настолько дурак.  
– Я знаю.  
Кайдо наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел на Инуи:  
– Не смейся надо мной.  
– Я никогда, Каору, – мягко улыбнулся Инуи, пытаясь отвлечь его.  
Они обговорили расстановку на матче, Инуи в очередной раз предложил свои изобретения, и Кайдо в этот раз хотел было согласиться. Но решил, что это будет все-таки слишком – пытать Акутсу соками от Инуи.

В понедельник Акутсу на школьную тренировку не пришёл. Во вторник не появился в школе. В среду тоже. Кайдо выбирал из трёх зол: отправить Ишиду к Акутсу домой, сходить к директору – может, она в курсе - или позвонить Джину самому. Он всерьез переживал, что Акутсу не появляется из-за гонок и ночного образа жизни, но если бы случилось что-то серьезное, им бы сказали, верно? Учителям сообщают о трагедиях, а потом те доносят до классов. Или директор бы вызвала Кайдо и, отчитав за недосмотр за Акутсу, лишила звания капитана независимо от предстоящего матча.  
Он успокаивал себя тем, что ничего подобного не происходит, но когда Кайдо входил на корт, вся команда смотрела на него. Акутсу сильный участник команды, без него они может и выиграют, но спокойнее, когда команда укомплектована. И кто, как не Кайдо, Широ из их пары, должен знать, что с ним?  
В четверг, после школы и тренировки, Кайдо позвонил Акутсу. "Абонент не отвечает..." Кайдо сбросил и тут же набрал домашний Джина. Тоже гудки. Развернувшись, он рванул в кафе, где работала Юки.

Мама Акутсу сновала по залу, принимая заказы. Кайдо зашёл внутрь. Она обернулась на звук колокольчика.  
– О, Кайдо-кун! Привет. Ты без Джина?  
– Эмм... Я как раз по этому поводу.  
– Ну вот, что он опять натворил?  
Беспокойства Юки не выказывала, и Кайдо растерялся. Сболтнет еще сейчас лишнего.  
– Вш-ш-ш. Ничего. Он забыл, что у нас дополнительная тренировка, из-за приближающихся матчей, а у меня телефон разрядился.  
– А, вот как, ну ничего. Хорошо, что зашёл, – Юки махнула одному из официантов, тот подошёл к ней, и она передала заказы. А потом повела Кайдо в подсобку. Достала свой мобильный, набрала Джина. Ей он ответил сразу.  
– Джин-чан, ты где? Тут Каору-кун пришел, говорит, ты забыл о дополнительной тренировке. – Она помолчала. - В отличие от тебя, мой дорогой, Каору не похож на лжеца. – Кайдо покраснел до ушей, смутившись. – У него телефон разрядился. Хорошо.  
Она передала телефон Кайдо.  
– Алло?  
– Не похож на лжеца. Смешно, – раздалось в трубке. Кайдо посмотрел на стоящую рядом Юки и проигнорировал подколку.  
– Где ты?  
– У реки. Мог бы сразу сюда идти.  
– Я вообще-то... – Кайдо осекся. До него дошло, что он напугал себя подозрениями больше, чем стоило. – Я подойду, подожди.  
– Ага.  
Джин отключился и Кайдо передал трубку.  
– Спасибо.  
– Да не за что. Тебе спасибо, что приглядываешь за Джином.  
Кайдо смутился ещё больше. Да уж, присматривает он.  
– Подожди минутку здесь. – Юки вышла и вскоре вернулась с небольшой коробкой в фирменном пакете кафешки.  
– Любимые пирожные Джина. Тут вам на двоих. Вот держи, купишь чай по дороге.  
– Не надо, у меня есть деньги.  
– Ничего-ничего, бери.  
Юки всыпала мелочь в ладонь Кайдо и выпроводила вон. Покрасневший юноша, выскочивший из подсобки, куда ушёл с хозяйкой кафе, привлек всеобщее внимание. Кайдо юркнул к выходу, стараясь не привлекать внимания ещё больше.  
Кайдо припустил к реке, остановившись только раз, у автомата с горячими напитками. Мама Акутсу это хорошо придумала. Дружба с Джином у них разладилась, и ее надо было как-то восстанавливать. Пирожные и чай помогут хотя бы начать разговор.

Подойдя к берегу, Кайдо сначала не увидел Акутсу. Но спустившись и оглядевшись, он заметил знакомую фигуру под мостом.  
– Вот, твоя мама передала, – Каору протянул ему пакет с пирожными и чаем. Акутсу принял пакет. Достал коробку и открыл:  
– Ты, что, ими в теннис по пути играл? Все помял.  
– Вш-ш... Если бы ты не прогуливал школу, мне бы вообще не пришлось сюда пере...  
Джин подцепил отломившийся кусочек тарталетки и сунул в рот. Облизал пальцы, испачкавшиеся в сладком соусе. Кайдо забыл, что хотел сказать.  
– Ну, это же сработало, верно?  
Акутсу бросил взгляд на Кайдо. Видение исчезло, и Каору возмутился:  
– Ты прогуливал школу, только чтобы вынудить меня прийти сюда?  
– Ну раз ты не хочешь приходить добровольно.  
– Стратег, бля... Ты бы знал, что я себе навыдумывал, почему тебя нет в школе.  
Кайдо тяжело плюхнулся на траву. Сейчас рядом с Джином, когда он понял, что с ним все в порядке, – ему стало спокойнее. И хоть он сердился на него, но злиться не мог.  
– Держи,– Акутсу протянул ему банку с чаем и одно из пирожных. Самое целое из всех. Кайдо принял угощение и, убрав бумажный стаканчик, откусил.  
– Вкусно.  
– Ага. Ма их сама делает.  
Некоторое время они молча ели тарталетки с манговым сиропом и запивали чаем. Акутсу смял упаковку и сложил в пакет. Поднялся и пошёл к реке ополоснуть липкие от сиропа руки. Кайдо нещадно разбил хрупкую песочную основу, и Акутсу изляпался, пытаясь съесть все, что можно, из коробки.  
– Я бы не стал, – окликнул его Кайдо и достал из школьной сумки влажные салфетки. Акутсу вернулся и сел перед Кайдо. Принял салфетку. Но, вытирая руки, не отрывал взгляд от Каору. Кайдо сглотнул. В горле пересохло. Все это уже было. Он отвернулся, оборвав зрительный контакт.  
– Что происходит, Акутсу? То ты меня игноришь. То преследуешь. Теперь вот это? Это напоминает какую-то игру, но я не уверен, что мне нравится в этом участвовать. По крайней мере, не в этой роли.  
Акутсу сдвинулся, сев удобнее, но все так же перед ним. Кайдо, наоборот, поджал ноги. Акутсу вновь включил хищника и пугал. Особенно учитывая то, что, прогуливая школу, он был одет в косуху и джинсы, волосы без геля затянуты в хвост, и выглядел Джин намного старше. Намного опаснее. Кайдо, в своей форме, хоть и старшей школы, но в форме, сам себе казался мальчишкой. Раньше он не боялся Акутсу, так что же изменилось теперь?  
– Вообще-то, – наконец-то произнёс Джин, – я хотел извиниться.  
– М? – очнулся Кайдо. Он нервно усмехнулся, пытаясь скрыть свою панику. – То есть я по твоей прихоти носился по району в твоих поисках, чтобы ты мог извиниться?  
– Ты мог придти вчера. Позавчера. Что тебя держало? Инуи?  
– Забудь ты уже про Инуи, – буркнул Кайдо и вновь покраснел. Джин усмехнулся слишком довольно.  
– Заметано, – и придвинулся ближе, все ещё завораживая Кайдо взглядом. Мысли Кайдо скакали с одного образа на другой, подсказывали, умоляли, пугали и мешали. Акутсу не трогал его, но Кайдо казалось, что вот-вот и тот его съест. Одним прыжком Акутсу настигнет его и растерзает, как в фильмах про животных.  
– Т-ты слишком близко, – пробормотал Кайдо, пытаясь отстраниться. Но дальше некуда, он упирался спиной в опору моста, под которым они сидели. "Недостаточно близко" – взорвалась мысль в голове, когда Акутсу склонил голову и улыбнулся.  
– Я к тому и веду.  
– Т-ты хотел извиниться, – Кайдо закусил губу, голос выдавал его.  
– А, да. За мои слова на прошлой неделе. – Кайдо уже хотел улыбнуться, надеясь, что Акутсу все же не такой гад и не такой ветреный, но... – Ты же девственник и переживаешь по этому поводу? А я нахвастался.  
– С чего бы мне переживать, – покраснел Кайдо. – Я никуда не тороплюсь.  
– Но ты же хочешь? Ты сам сказал, у тебя встаёт на меня.  
– Я ляпнул не подумав. Может, это от чего другого.  
– Мм.. вы с Инуи спали?  
Кайдо вспыхнул и все-таки оттолкнул Джина, тот не упал, но все же чуть отодвинулся, дав Кайдо больше воздуха и передышку.  
– Не твоё дело.  
– Я уже сказал, вполне моё, – Джин придвинулся вплотную и зашептал: – У меня тоже встаёт на тебя. Поможем друг другу? По-дружески.  
– Иди к черту, Джин, – Кайдо вспылил и оттолкнул Акутсу окончательно. – Я уже говорил: я не игрушка и не эксперимент. Хочется попробовать с геем – найди кого другого, а мне такого счастья не надо.  
Акутсу развалился на траве, закрыв лицо руками.  
– Я понял. Извини. Забудь.  
Кайдо не уходил. Почему-то не хотел уходить.  
– Пожалуйста, не шути так больше.  
Акутсу сел, не смотря на Кайдо:  
– Ага.  
Кайдо поднялся. Что-то все ещё было не так. Но он не знал, что именно.  
– Приходи завтра в школу. Вечером встретимся здесь, если хочешь. Я не сержусь. Наверное, это и правда любопытно для тебя. – Он задумался, потом постарался улыбнуться. Оскал вышел так себе, не радостный. – Хвост тебе идёт, кстати. Ты больше похож на ту принцессу.  
Акутсу, усмехнувшись, посмотрел на Кайдо.  
– Ты отчаянный парень. Я тебя чуть не... Ладно, проехали. Но комплименты у тебя херовые.  
– Ага. Было у кого научиться.  
Акутсу снова усмехнулся, и Кайдо ушёл.  
Скрывшись из поля зрения Акутсу, Кайдо сел и выдохнул. Что сейчас вообще произошло? Как ему это понимать? Хотя Акутсу выразился достаточно ясно, вопросов стало едва ли не больше. Может, согласиться? Кайдо замотал головой, нет-нет, это плохой вариант. Делать вид, что все нормально, до тех пор пока Акутсу не надоест и он не найдёт себе девчонку? А Кайдо придётся просить уже Инуи попытаться утопить его в этой реке? Это определённо не лучший вариант.

Все словно бы стало как раньше. Акутсу перестал давить на Кайдо намеками, взглядами и странными предложениями. Больше всего Кайдо радовало, что он мог в любой момент дозвониться до Акутсу. Без всех этих "абонент не отвечает", или тот тут же перезванивал. Возобновились тренировки после школы. Готовясь к матчу, они вдвоем больше пропадали на корте у железной дороги. Но чувства Кайдо никуда не делись и не изменились. Сердце замирало при виде Акутсу, а тело вспыхивало огнём. И похоже, у Кайдо повторялась та же фигня, что была с Инуи. Он хотел и боялся признаться. Но сейчас ему казалось, что причин для молчания больше чем достаточно, поэтому, сцепив зубы, терпел.

– Дорогой, ты хочешь пригласить кого-нибудь на день рождения?  
– М?  
Кайдо оторвался от своих мыслей и посмотрел на маму. Хадзуе уже доел свой завтрак и убежал собираться в школу. Каору же вяло ковырял омлет. Аппетит у него пропал давно, но есть он себя заставлял. Хотя бы из-за слов Инуи, что без этого матч ему не выиграть.  
– Твой день рождения уже на следующей неделе. Мы можем сделать два торжества, для друзей и семейный. Поэтому я хочу знать, на какой день что планировать.  
– А... Инуи, наверное.  
– Ещё кто?  
Каору положил вилку.  
– Не знаю, я подумаю.  
– Ты можешь отметить с друзьями в кафе или игровом центре.  
– Ага.  
Ходзуми еле слышно вздохнула. Каору поднялся со стула.  
– Спасибо, мам. Я пойду.  
– Заодно подумай о том, что ты хочешь в подарок,– добавила Ходзуми вдогонку.

Мысль о дне рождения и о подарке, который хочет Каору, никак не хотела выходить из головы.  
Его день рождения выпадал на субботу, но из-за предстоящих матчей у них ввели дополнительные тренировки по субботам с утра. И этому Кайдо даже радовался.  
Кайдо стоял на корте, наблюдая за тренировкой парных, но нет-нет, косил на Джина. Весь день Кайдо одергивал себя. Он хотел пригласить его, но не знал, то ли на семейное торжество, то ли вместе с Инуи в воскресенье в игровой центр. Ни то, ни то не представлялось приемлемым.  
Поэтому даже на совместной тренировке вечером он ничего не сказал Джину. И на следующий день. И после. На выходных он пригласил Инуи, а о том, что с Акутсу так и не определился, понял только в пятницу вечером. Накануне праздника.

– Доброе утро, капитан!  
Кайдо поздоровался с Ишидой, входящим в раздевалку. Сам Кайдо уже давно был на месте. Команда подтягивалась на тренировку и присутствовали все. Кроме Акутсу. Кайдо вздохнул, это было, в общем-то, неудивительно. Но именно сегодня он хотел видеть его больше всех.  
Парни переоделись и вышли на корт.

– Капитан, как думаете, наша пара сможет победить? Говорят, у той команды самые сильные парные.  
Кайдо удивился вопросу. Это было бы уместно для неуверенных новичков, но не для второго класса старшей школы. Тем более для пары, которая из школы в школу сохраняет свой тандем. Он кивнул.  
– Вы хорошо сработались. Неважно, насколько силён соперник, пока вы доверяете друг другу и вашим решениям, – ответил он и не поверил своим словам. Ну, доверял он целиком и полностью Инуи, как будто ему это помогло. А Акутсу довериться только в драке можно. Единственная стопроцентная гарантия, которую давал Акутсу, то, что тебе прилетит от него с ноги. Кайдо двинулся к раздевалке, но парники снова встали перед ним:  
– Вы же играли парные, верно? Сколько было побед?  
Кайдо нахмурился, это-то вдруг их с чего интересует.  
– Достаточно. Но хорошую пару сложно организовать. Поэтому-то мы вас не разбиваем.  
Парни опередили Кайдо и первыми вошли в раздевалку. Кайдо зашипел. Но все понял, едва зашёл внутрь.  
Раздались звуки хлопушек, и ошеломленный Кайдо оказался усыпан разноцветным конфетти. Ишида громко провозгласил:  
– С днём рождения, капитан Кайдо! – и вручил ему небольшой торт с надписью: "Для капитана от команды". Кайдо закусил губу. В прошлом году про его день рождения никто и не знал практически, а сейчас они подготовили сюрприз. И когда успели, он же пришёл первым и ничего не заметил.  
Кайдо поднял голову и сразу же нашёл Акутсу. Тот подпирал стену, не участвуя в поздравлениях, но тепло улыбался. Закушенная губа не помогла, и Кайдо все-таки расчувствовался.  
– Спасибо, я вас не подведу, – бормотал Кайдо, пока вся команда по-доброму смеялась над его "скупыми, мужскими слезами".  
Каждый из команды подарил ему по сувениру, и, только когда торт был съеден подчистую, все разошлись. Кроме Кайдо и Акутсу, который все торжество старался не отсвечивать и не портить парням праздник.  
– Спасибо. Торт же твоя мама делала? – Кайдо сложил подарки в сумку и взялся за веник. Конфетти следовало убрать, прежде чем закрыть раздевалку.  
Акутсу даже не пытался скрыть удивления.  
– Как догадался?  
– Ты пришёл позже всех и у твоей мамы своё кафе, – Кайдо улыбнулся ему. Немного грустно. Он не хотел портить хорошо начавшийся день. Но и продолжать все это у него уже не было сил. Боги свидетели, плевать ему на эту ветреность Акутсу, плевать на то, что тот натурал и что, после сегодняшнего дня, они могут вообще перестать общаться. Но прямо сейчас он хотел получить в подарок то, что мог дать ему только Акутсу. Тот сам предложил ранее, сейчас он ведь не откажет? Не в день рождения Кайдо. Он убрал конфетти, поставил веник на место.  
– Торт, кстати, очень вкусный.  
– Я передам, что тебе понравился.  
– Я... Могу сказать ей это сам? – спросил Кайдо разрешения у Акутсу. Тот кивнул. Кайдо покусал губы, обдумывая следующий шаг. Он пожалел, что не придумал план заранее, ведь его решимость была сиюминутной. Любой неверный ответ Акутсу - и Кайдо откажется от затеи. Это напоминало игры со свиданиями, в которые иногда играл Хадзуе.  
– Спасибо за подарок. Это было действительно неожиданно. И приятно.  
– Ишида предложил. – Кайдо кивнул, в этом он не сомневался. – Ты хороший капитан, и заслужил поддержку команды.  
А вот в этом Кайдо был уже не так уверен. Он покачал головой, подходя к Акутсу. Меняясь ролями: теперь он был хищником и не сводил взгляд с Джина. Но тот, в отличие от Кайдо, не паниковал.  
– Я могу попросить тебя сделать мне еще один подарок? Ты уже делал что-то подобное раньше, поэтому надеюсь, что ты не откажешься. Я очень-очень надеюсь.  
Акутсу кивнул, и только потом спросил:  
– И что же?  
Кайдо вцепился в куртку Акутсу, сжимая ткань побледневшими пальцами.  
– Я хочу поцелуй.  
Акутсу усмехнулся:  
– Мне притащить Инуи сюда прямо сейчас?  
Кайдо дернул куртку Акутсу и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
– Да достал ты с этим. Ты про него вспоминаешь больше, чем я.  
– Ты же его любишь.  
Кайдо помотал головой, все так же не отпуская Акутсу. Он молчал, не зная как сказать то, что хотел высказать уже давно.  
– Мне нравишься ты. Когда я перестал зацикливаться на нем, я понял, что каким-то образом влюбился в тебя. И, похоже, уже давно. То, что мне так хорошо с тобой, это не только потому, что мы друзья. Я хочу тебя. Я не зна... – Кайдо замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Акутсу невесомо целовал его шею, легко лаская губами. Каору поднял голову, уставился на Джина. И поймал тот самый взгляд, что был на крыше. Тогда он его не понял, будучи взбешенным, сейчас распознал. Не пугающий, а наоборот желающий его. Кайдо облизнул губы и поцеловал Акутсу. Притянул к себе, все так же вцепившись в куртку, только уже двумя руками. Джин откинулся на стену, обнимая Кайдо, сминая спортивную форму. Акутсу застонал и съехал по стене, утягивая Кайдо за собой. Каору практически улегся поверх него, покусывая губы Джина, целуя его щеки, прикрытые глаза.  
– Дай отдышаться, – шепнул Джин, и Кайдо отстранился, удивленно смотря на него. Но тут же понял, что имел в виду Акутсу. Их возбуждение уже причиняло неудобство. Кайдо, не отдавая себе отчёт, получив Акутсу в свои руки, елозил и притирался к нему, заводя обоих. Каору приподнялся. Они оба покраснели и тяжело дышали. Волосы Акутсу растрепались, ясный дикий взгляд помутнел, зрачки расширились от возбуждения, смягчив его образ. Кайдо задохнулся восторгом. Он уперся в стену рукой, нависая над Джином:  
– Какой ты красивый.  
Джин выпрямился, ловя губами поцелуй Кайдо. Усмехнулся и, не прекращая целовать его, прошептал:  
– У тебя какое-то изощренное чувство прекрасного.  
Каору отстранился:  
– Это плохо?  
– Нет, я счастлив. Я чертовски ревновал тебя к твоему очкарику. И вообще-то надеялся, что он тебя пошлет сразу. – Кайдо прикусил бровь Джина, и тот усмехнулся, сжав в ответ бедра Кайдо. – Поэтому и игнорил. Невыносимо было видеть, что ты счастлив. Не со мной.  
– А потом? – шепнул Каору, легко двигая бедрами, соприкасаясь с телом Джина. Тот замычал от удовольствия и улыбнулся:  
– Хотел утешить тебя.  
– Странный ты выбрал способ, – Кайдо целовал щеки Джина, лаская языком. Акутсу запустил пальцы в волосы Каору и отстранил от себя, ловя его затуманенный, возбуждённый взгляд.  
– Ты был влюблен в другого. Что мне оставалось?  
Кайдо усмехнулся, вновь склонившись к губам Акутсу, ловя его дыхание.  
– Акутсу Джин, которого я знаю, никогда не сдаётся.  
Акутсу хохотнул. Поцеловал его и с тихим стоном прошептал:  
– Ожидание приятного, конечно, усиливает ощущения, но, может, ты все-таки распакуешь свой подарок?  
С тихим смехом Каору двинул бедрами, и они застонали в унисон в поцелуе.

Your pulse it races with mine and I swear that there's no other girl  
Your body shakes, it's like tonight we can take the world  
Your pulse it races with mine and I swear we can take the world  
She Wants revenge "Take the world"


	3. Эпилог

Они стояли под сенью сакуры. Облетающие лепестки покрывали черные куртки, садились на выпускной бант, прицепленный на форму Акутсу.  
– Слушай, мы ещё долго будем тут торчать?  
– Не сбивай с мысли. Всегда хотел это сделать.  
Акутсу с улыбкой вздохнул и привалился к стволу дерева. Иногда его любимого посещали странные фантазии, но он бы покривил душой, сказав, что это ему не нравится. Он смотрел на Каору, любуясь каждым его движением. Давно прошедший трехмесячный рубеж был для них тяжёлым. Инуи "помог", подкинув Кайдо статей, и тот паниковал, что Джин его бросит ради какой-нибудь девушки, и в своей манере привязал Акутсу к себе еще больше. И теперь Джин позволял любимому практически все, что взбредет тому в голову.  
Кайдо покусывал губы, пытаясь придумать формулировку просьбы. Акутсу решил помочь ему:  
– Мы на выхах едем в горы вместе. С твоей семьёй и моей мамой, тебе не кажется, что церемония обещания на выпускном не для нашего случая?  
Кайдо бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
– То есть ты считаешь, что нам больше нечего пообещать друг другу?  
Акутсу снова вздохнул, протянул руку и привлек к себе Кайдо, ухватив за куртку. Поймал его взгляд – Кайдо тут же замер, покраснев. Этот приём работал безотказно даже спустя год. Джин взял его руку и положил на свою грудь напротив сердца. Пальцы Кайдо нащупали пуговицу и вцепились в нее. Акутсу сжал его руку и сильно дернул. Пуговица осталась в кулаке Кайдо. Джин поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал.  
– Моё сердце в твоих руках, Каору. Обещаю любить и защищать тебя, – зашептал Джин, целуя лицо Кайдо. – Я люблю тебя. – Каору вздохнул, прикрывая глаза, обнял Акутсу за шею и прижался к нему с поцелуем.  
– Я тоже… обещаю.  
И у них уже давно не было причин не доверять обещаниям друг друга.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скетч-иллюстрация к фику.


	5. Четыре слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тот самый момент, как Акутсу узнал о том, что Кайдо влюблен в Инуи.  
*Спасибо, что прочли!* 
> 
> Спасибо J_m за моральную поддержку))

Акутсу прогуливался по району Сибуя. Он искал подарок для мамы, которая любила всякие западные примочки, в том числе и Рождество, а оттого в доме во всех шкафах стояли всяческие фигурки и украшения. Поэтому Джин хотел порадовать маму, но особо не заморачивался поисками, стараясь не попадать в толпы людей, спешащих к вывескам о суперполезных новинках и распродажах. Так, заглянет куда-нибудь, окинет взглядом поверх толпы прилавки и выйдет. Ничего интересного не находилось уже несколько часов.  
Промерзнув, все-таки погода, даже в Токио, в конце декабря была не самой приятной, а косуха, хоть и кожаная - не самой теплой, Акутсу решил заглянуть в какое-нибудь кафе и выпить горячего кофе. С пирожным. Но, едва он свернул к кафешке, заметил, что из другого кафе по соседству выходит знакомый. Кайдо. Акутсу решил подойти к нему, но следом за Кайдо из кафе появился Инуи. Нынешний сокомандник Акутсу в компании своего бывшего сокомандника - очкарика-отравителя из Сейгаку. Вряд ли кто из юных теннисистов, имевших дело с Сейгаку, мог его забыть. И уж точно Акутсу не ожидал, что Кайдо до сих пор с ним общается, вот уж кто пострадал от Инуи больше всех. Ну, как казалось Акутсу. В реальности же дело обстояло иначе. Акутсу с деланным равнодушием разглядывал проходящую мимо него пару. Они его не заметили, так как Джин спрятался за рекламной афишей, но вот ему их было хорошо видно. Кулаки Джина сжались, зубы скрипнули от злости. Он никогда не видел Кайдо таким нервозным, таким... смущенным и заинтересованным. Акутсу знал его совсем другим, и, заинтересовавшись, он невольно последовал за ними, лавируя в толпе и стараясь не упустить их из виду. Кайдо постоянно смущался, отворачивался, его уши покраснели, и отчего-то Акутсу был уверен, что это не только от прохладной погоды. Кайдо то прятал руки в карманы, то пытался словно схватить Инуи за руку, пальто или шарф и, так ничего не сделав, опять прятал руки в карманы. Втроём, Инуи и Кайдо с преследующим их Акутсу, они дошли до автобусной остановки. Дождались автобуса, и Инуи, сев на подъехавший транспорт, уехал. Кайдо смотрел ему вслед. Джин ещё успел удивиться, он-то думал, что Инуи и Кайдо живут в одном районе, раз учились в одной средней школе. Но, видимо, старшая их развела куда дальше. И похоже, Кайдо это бесило. Тот резко сгорбился, едва автобус скрылся за поворотом, и пнул мусорный бак. Впаянный в остановку, тот не перевернулся, и Кайдо, зашипев, выругался и пнул его снова. Резко сел и, закрыв лицо руками, взвыл. Поднялся и с разворота впечатал кулак в стенку остановки. И, вздрогнув, замер, едва открыл глаза. Кайдо заметил Акутсу, стоявшего напротив, наблюдающего за проявлениями душевного раздрая Кайдо.  
Акутсу с интересом отметил, как быстро краснеют щеки Кайдо, как румянец смущения растекается по его лицу к ушам и шее. И, буквально почувствовав, что ещё мгновение - и Кайдо сбежит, Акутсу заговорил:  
\- Привет. Поможешь мне?  
Кайдо вздрогнул. Недоверчиво посмотрел на Акутсу, словно пытаясь понять, серьёзно тот или нет. Но они уже больше полугода как поладили, и Кайдо все же принял решение в пользу Акутсу:  
\- С чем?  
Акутсу улыбнулся.  
\- Надо маме подарок выбрать, я уже давно тут, пытаюсь что-нибудь найти, но...  
Кайдо снова все понял верно.  
\- Давно? Вш-ш-ш... Нет. Наверное, извини, я не смогу помочь.  
Акутсу подошёл к Кайдо и обнял его за плечи, пресекая попытку к бегству. Притянул к себе.  
\- Да ладно тебе, развеешься.  
На мгновение Кайдо приник к Акутсу, уткнулся ему в плечо, и до Акутсу донесся всхлип. Но практически тут же Кайдо отстранился, поднял взгляд и... Как же Джин хотел поцеловать его. Покрасневшие глаза, румянец на щеках, искусанные губы... Джин хотел приласкать его щеки, волосы, согреть его губы своим дыханием, вжать Каору в стенку этой несчастной остановки, обнимая. А потом, сразу же после этого, уничтожить Инуи за то, что заставил Кайдо страдать. Мысль об Инуи и охладила пыл Акутсу. Кайдо был влюблен. Точно влюблен в того очкарика.  
\- Акутсу? - Кайдо, совершенно растерянный, пытался узнать, что именно видел и понял Джин, при этом не задавая вопросов, чтобы не спалиться ещё больше.  
\- Давно у тебя так, с остановками?  
Кайдо склонил голову.  
\- Давно.  
\- Ясно. Пошли. Поможешь мне с подарком, а то мне уже осточертел этот район.  
\- Ага.  
Джин отпустил Кайдо, и они двинулись обратно к торговым рядам.  
Акутсу осмысливал происходящее. До этого он не говорил ничего Кайдо, потому что считал, что парню это не нужно. Навязывать свои чувства Джин не хотел и не собирался. Секса ему хватало, а если девушек, желающих с ним встречаться, не наблюдалось, вполне обходился и руками. Но отчего-то в груди замирало, когда Кайдо смотрел на него. Когда улыбался, криво и хищно, ему, прежде чем ударить во время тренировки по карате. Когда дышал тяжело, лежа под Джином, после особо удачного приёма. В такие моменты Акутсу боялся, что накинется и трахнет Кайдо прям там, на берегу этой чертовой реки. Или когда Кайдо оказывался сверху, и Джин смотрел на его победную ухмылку, ему хотелось положить весь мир к ногам Кайдо, лишь бы тот склонился и поцеловал его. И когда Кайдо сидел рядом, согревая Джина своим теплом, любуясь закатом... Тихий, мирный, уютный... так близко. Сначала Джин не хотел терять это все - признавшись. Теперь он понял, что Кайдо это действительно не нужно. Что у Акутсу есть соперник, и, похоже, эту битву он проиграл, даже не подозревая об этом.  
Домой они добирались вместе. И Акутсу сотню раз порывался сказать Кайдо, что если тот хочет, если ему будет легче, Джин к его услугам. Подраться, потрахаться, что угодно... Но не стал. Дурная идея - трахаться только из-за невозможности получить желаемое. А дерутся они и так постоянно. На тренировках. Теперь Акутсу понял, что некоторые особо яростные тренировки Кайдо определённо имели истоки в неудачах Кайдо с Инуи.  
\- Спасибо за вечер, Акутсу, - пробормотал Кайдо, когда они подошли к развилке, где им следовало расстаться.  
Джин ухватил его за локоть.  
\- Подожди. Это… Тот очкарик...  
Кайдо избегал расспросов весь вечер, стараясь не оказываться с Джином в тишине и наедине. В торговых центрах, метро и автобусе это было легко, но сейчас спрятаться было негде. Кайдо поднял на Джина взгляд, его глаза снова покраснели от сдерживаемых слез, и Акутсу снова поймал себя на желании притащить Инуи прям сейчас к ногам Кайдо и запинать того, если не вымолит прощения.  
\- Я... Пойму, если ты не захочешь со мной общаться. Ты ведь все видел и понял, верно?  
\- Нет, не все. Как ты вообще умудряешься продолжать с ним общаться. Он же... маньяк.  
\- Не говори так. Он всегда добр ко мне. Особенно теперь, когда я не его испытуемый, - грустно усмехнулся Кайдо. - А я... Я просто люблю его.

Четыре слова про любовь  
Четыре слова про любовь  
Четыре слова про любовь  
И я умру  
Агата Кристи «Четыре слова»


End file.
